Madness
by Trilladora
Summary: England accidentally lets everyone know that he can see strange things. Suddenly, he's sent to an insane asylum and refuses to give up his beliefs! America frees him only to find that the Brit is actually insane from his treatment now! Can he change his adopted father back to the gentleman he used to be, or will he be insane forever?
1. Chapter 0

**Hi! Trill here! I would like to thank those that have decided to read this story! It is my second one, and if I make a mistake, please tell me! I would like to know what everyone thinks. This prologue is basically an introduction, however the story begins right after it! Please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! I really wish I did though! XD**

Madness by: Trilladora

Prologue

* * *

For centuries, people have considered fairies and ghosts to be a mere story to tell the young ones about. However, there are also people who believe in the fairies. Those who believe also see the creatures roaming around streets and homes. Others that catch them talking to the fairies believe that they have gone insane, and call an asylum post-haste. In order to prevent this from happening, the ones with the "sight" have to be very careful about what they say to others and never reveal that they can see these creatures.

England, who is both a gentleman and the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, is one of these few people who can see the fairie folk. To keep this a secret, he only talks to them when he is alone or is drunk at the pub. Those who accompany him on his trips to the pub think nothing of his rant to the fairies, thinking that this was just one of the side effects of the ale. However, one meeting at a World Conference can change some people's view of others.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the short prologue. Please review and read the first chapter. It would mean a lot to me! If you have any suggestions for England's insanity symptoms in the later chapters, please tell me, and some of those (not all) will be part of the insane Brit! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm glad that you decided to read on! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Right now, I'm building up a little before the description comes true, so please just bear with me. I may not be able to update very often, but I will try my hardest to keep it updated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, the characters, or the author! X3**

Madness by: Trilladora

Chapter 1

* * *

(England's POV)

I yawned as I slid out of my bed. Stupid America. Because of him, yesterday I was forced to watch some dumb horror flick in the middle of the night. Then, the blasted country became terrified after the movie and made me sit in a chair next to his bed until he fell asleep! To top it off, there's a World Conference meeting today that will start at seven in the morning! I glanced at the clock. Darn it! I slept in and now I'll be late for the meeting! To be exact, I will be eleven minutes late!

Quickly, I dressed in more proper clothes and headed out. I glanced back at my kitchen longingly. I couldn't even get rid of my drowsiness with a spot of tea or food because of the fool! As soon as I see America, I'm going to kill him for making me stay up all night!

I parked my car in the already crowded parking lot and (I hate to say it, but) ran toward the conference building, hoping that everyone would be too busy arguing to notice my absence and stealthy entrance. As I reached the double doors that lead to the conference room, I stopped to regain my composure. I could barely hear multiple voices yelling at each other through the doors that usually kept all the noise inside.

I took a deep breath and opened the door as quietly as I could. "Bonjour, England! You certainly are late today!" I winced at the loud welcome from my enemy, France. I looked into his sparkling clear blue eyes with loathing. So much for getting inside unnoticed.

"Go away, cheesy monkey! I need to find America, post-haste, so go bother someone else for a change!" I growled as I looked over the room in search of him. Many of the nations were strewn all around the room, however I found no sign of what used to be my colony.

"Um, he hasn't arrived yet. Did something happen?" France inquired.

"Yes, the blundering idiot kept me up for the whole night. Now, he's going to regret making me late for the conference!"

"Ohohoho, you two stayed up all night? Did you at least have a good time?"

I stared at him angrily for his perverted question. "YOU KNOW THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!" I screeched as I felt my face heat up.

France flipped his long blonde hair in a feminine fashion as he laughed. "You don't have to get so angry! It's as if I asked you to marry me again!" He winked as he said his last statement.

I paled as I remembered that terrible experience. "Don't even dare to do that again, or I will kill you, Frog!"

"You don't look like you could hurt me, let alone kill me! Are you sure you should have come? There are dark bags under your eyes, and you look like you could collapse with exhaustion at any moment!" he said as he looked at me with a little concern. I hated to admit it, but I wasn't feeling like I could stay awake for a very long time. I hope that I can stay awake long enough to make it through the conference.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP SO WE CAN START THE MEETING! WE AREN'T GOING TO SOLVE THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS BY FIGHTING, SCHWACHSINNIGES!" I looked up to see Germany glaring at everyone with daggers in his ice blue eyes.

Not wanting to face his wrath because of how tired I was, I took my seat and started to ignore France. Some of the others followed my example, but a few others had to be forced to take their seats. As the meeting started, I tried my hardest to stay awake. However, I think I failed because the next thing I know, only one person is talking in the room and France is in the middle of rubbing my leg! For a moment I forgot where I was and quickly stood up to slap and yell at France.

"Not cool dude! You totally interrupted my speech!" I looked up to see America standing at the podium. Drat, I even slept through his entrance into the room! Now I have to wait until the meeting is over before I can scold him!

My anger boiled as I sat back down in my seat with a muttered apology. Now I have also made a fool out of myself in front of everyone! America will pay me back tenfold when I get a chance to talk to him! As the meeting progressed, I became distracted by something coming into the room through an open window. A mint green colored rabbit with wings flew through the air toward me. I beamed at the little thing, recognizing it as Flying Mint Bunny, one of my fairie friends. As I happily watched him, I hadn't noticed that a certain blue-eyed nation with slicked back blonde hair had left his chair to stand behind me.

"What is so interesting, England?" Germany asked in annoyance.

Due to my drowsy mind, the question didn't register to me as a personal question and I began to answer it truthfully. "Flying Mint Bunny is here! He usually comes to meetings once a month. Can't you see…?" I covered my mouth too late, knowing that I had said too much. It was only a matter of time before they start asking questions! I looked around the room to see everyone's reactions. France, America, China, Korea, and Turkey all were looking at me curiously; Italy and Romano were exchanging confused glances; Russia was smiling his ever-present creepy smile; Prussia, Spain, and Denmark were trying to keep from laughing; Japan, Finland, Germany, and Amer- no-Canada were looking at me with concern; Norway looked at me with horror; and Greece-slept right through my rant. I wonder why Norway looks so horrified. Also, and more importantly, I really hope no one asks me about my friend.

"England, who is Flying Mint Bunny? I didn't see anyone come in," France asked. Great, now I have to think up a reasonable explanation.

I didn't say anything right away, so I could contemplate my answer. If I gave them the truth, they would think I was crazy. However, if I denied his existence then that would be the same as denying that all fairies don't exist, and I they'll put a spell on me so that I won't be able to see them ever again! Lying to them may have the same condition, so I can't risk that.

"England? I asked you a question. Who is this Flying Mint Bunny you speak of?"

I drew in a breath before I answered, eyes trained on the rabbit that had just dove into my lap at that moment like nothing was even happening. "I don't have to answer you, France." I hope that they just leave it at that.

Germany lay a hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch. "I think you owe us an explanation after you fell asleep in the middle of our conference, then proceeded to disrupt it by shouting at France," he said with authority. "Tell us who it is."

I gulped. "He's a close friend of mine. Just leave it at that, please."

At that moment, Prussia, Spain, and Denmark all started to laugh noisily, turning everyone's attention to them. I sank lower into my chair. Those three had been to the pub with me on more than one occasion, and have told me what I talked about and did the day after. On every trip, they say that I talk about the fairies. One specific fairie was mentioned too. Flying Mint Bunny.

"What are you three idiotas laughing about?" Romano growled as Italy tried his best to keep his brother from going to Spain to punch him.

Prussia was the first to recover. "Kesesesese, England talks about him whenever he's drunk. I guess he just lost the last bit of sanity that he had! He always tells us about fairies, and this Flying Mint Bunny is one of them!" He began to laugh again.

I jumped up, surprising Mint Bunny as he tumbled onto the table. "Hey, I haven't lost it! Also, I admit it. Even if you all think I am crazy, I know that fairies exist! I have seen them!" I yelled as I turned to glare at America, knowing that his attention would be turned to me. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't insisted on watching that stupid movie!" With that, I pushed out my chair and walked out of the now silent room. Little did I know, something was following me out of the room. I walked down the hallway a little ways before I felt something tap my back. I looked back to find a giant troll spirit accompanied by a fairie in Norwegian attire.

* * *

**Sorry if this was a little boring, but it's a build up scheme, like I already said. I am open to suggestions, but I have a warning: the characters that usually have horrible language will be a little OOC. I try not to use vulgar language as often as possible. The same goes with yaoi. I hope that you can all forgive me for my style of writing. I still hope that you all like this story and review. ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you very much for reviewing, Ana Braginski Serbia and Englandaru. I am so happy to find that so many have liked my story so far, and I hope that you will all enjoy it! Please review at the end of this chapter!**

Madness by: Trilladora

Chapter 2

(America's POV)

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't insisted on watching that stupid movie!" England seethed as he walked out of the room. My throat became dry as I heard those words. Was that outburst really my fault? It is true that I practically begged him to stay up and watch it with me, but I can't be responsible for his tension today! After all, I'm the hero, and heroes help others, not cause their problems!

"Well, I guess we won't be getting any more problems solved today. Everyone is dismissed," Germany said in a low tone. I slowly gathered my stuff, still shocked about what England had said. When I finally gathered everything and looked up, I found that I was the last one in the room. I walked out, hoping to find someone to cheer me up. However, I would never tell them how I really feel about that statement. I had been raised by England until I became independent, so it really kinda made me feel bad. The only thing I was trying to do was have a little family time!

As I walked, I began to hear voices coming from a nearby room. Wanting to know who was there, I stopped right before getting to the door.

"Some kind of troll told me to wait in here. I know you probably don't believe me, but I don't care." I suddenly stiffened at the voice. England was talking to someone in there!

"That troll is one of my friends. I asked him to have you wait here so I could talk to you after the meeting." I guess the other person is Norway. What in the world are they talking about?!

"Hold on, you can see the fairies too?"

"Yes, but more importantly, what were you thinking? You know that you can't talk about them in public! People will begin to fear you because they don't know what you're thinking anymore!"

"Shut up! I know the consequences already! If they fear us, then we get targeted as dangerous people. I didn't do it on purpose, I was tired from last night!"

I heard a nearly inaudible sigh before Norway answered. "What I'm trying to say is this: Stay away from those who think that they can cure you. Because nothing is wrong with your health or anything, they will only end up hurting you." My stomach tightened as I heard Norway's words. The others would hurt England for what he saw? How could that be? I'm friends with Tony the alien, but no one has tried to hurt me before! Not a lot of this conversation is making sense to me, but I know one thing: England needs a hero to make sure that he's safe from all harm that may come his way!

I walked away before they decided to end their little meeting. If I knew my adopted father, he would be furious to find out that I had eavesdropped! I guess it doesn't really matter if I'm caught, I just have one objective now: to keep England safe no matter what.

**Well, what did you think about this chapter? Good? Bad? Lame? Before I start on it, I would like everyone's answer to this question: Should I do a POV on the person that puts England in the asylum? Please review and remember that reviews keep this story alive! Also, I need more ideas for Insane Brit. I have a few ideas myself, but some are very lame! If you suggest something to me, then I might put it in the storyline!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am very very very VERY sorry for not re-updating sooner! I had to do something very important during that time, so I didn't have time to write this out! (Also, I don't have internet at my house.) Please forgive me everyone! Blame America! He gave me writers block so I wouldn't put England in the insane asylum, and he could be the hero! On a lighter note, I have decided to put more than one POV in each chapter, so the chapters might be a little bit longer. WARNING: this chapter is not as humorous, because it's focusing on a part that will make the description of this story come true! I Thank Beckett Simpleton, TheRedFlowerOfFire, Sherlock, Englandaru, Kosaji, kayra isis, and KawaiiLila for reviewing! There are some characters that I made up in this chapter, just to let everyone know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

Madness by: Trilladora

Chapter 3

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ It has now been four hours since the World Conference, and England's outburst. Every time I think about it, I get this horrible feeling that he could snap like that again. When he does, he could hurt someone close to him or worse… close to me. So, I have finally made a decision. I will call a nearby asylum before he gets the chance to hurt anyone. Many of the other nations would hate me for this, but in this case, it's for their own safety. Right?_

(England's POV)

I sipped my tea as I listened to four small fairies that had just come into my kitchen talk about their day. Each day they would come in about this time and talk about what happened in the forest behind my house, where many different kinds of fairies resided. Today, they were talking about a tengu that had been traveling the world.

"It was so cool! He came from Japan, but he's decided to travel the world and see new things! So far, he's been to Australia, Iraq, Israel, Netherlands, Belgium, France, Italy, and here! I wish that I could go, but mum said no," an energetic fairy with a lavender dress, black hair, blue eyes, and long neon green wings exclaimed as she danced around on my table.

"Oh, really? I wish I could have been here to meet him. He sounds interesting!" I said with a chuckle as she attempted to spin in a circle, but ended up losing her balance and falling.

A calico neko-fairie with red wings looked up at the ceiling. "I saw him after I was done with my nap, but by then he was already on his way to see other things. He looked so dreamy! I hope he'll come again," she twitched her tail slightly.

Next to the neko-fairie, a fairie with blonde hair, hazel eyes, gold wings, and a silver dress scratched the neko's ears, "He was a tad on the boring side. You wouldn't have liked him."

"I thought he was just queer. He just showed up out of nowhere!" sneered a fairie with red hair, brown eyes, aqua wings, and a green Victorian style dress. This received a glare from the golden winged fairy.

By now, I knew all of them by name. The neon green winged one was Linten, the red winged one was called Veruko, the one with gold wings was Rossier, and the one with aqua wings was Azeira. "Now, now, don't go starting a fight, Az…"

I was interrupted by a knock at the front door. I set my tea down and walked over to the door to see who it was. Probably America again, too dense to know when he is on my nerves. Opening the door, I came face to face with two gentlemen that I didn't know.

"Good day, gentlemen. What brings you to my home?" I asked politely.

One of the men straightened a little more before speaking. "Mr. Kirkland, we have come to take you to the asylum. We have been informed about your condition."

"I do not know what you are talking about." My stomach tightened as I attempted to shut the door, only to have the other man use his foot to keep it from shutting all the way. It was happening! One of the nations must have deemed him too unstable to leave alone.

"We were informed that you would say that. Please, do not resist us. Just come quietly," the man with his foot in front of the door said as he pried it open more.

I backed away slowly. "Sorry, that is something that I cannot do." With that, I turned and ran through the rooms in my house toward the back door. Unfortunately, one of the places that I had to go through was my kitchen. In my haste, I accidentally knocked my cup of tea on the floor, causing the glass to shatter and the floor to become slippery. I, unable to avoid it, slipped and landed on the floor, luckily not on the glass. I heard the fairies exclaim in surprise and ask if I was alright. Knowing there wasn't much time before the men came into the room, I looked at the fairies that were now coming to see if I was alright with plead. "Rossier, you and the others need to go find help right away! I won't be here for a while. Veruko, you are good with remembering directions, so I need you to come with me so that you can show the others the way. I fear that they plan on keeping me in an insane asylum for the rest of my life!" Rossier, Azeira, and Linten flew out of an open window with haste, while Veruko landed on my head and grabbed fistfuls of my hair to make sure that she didn't fall out. I felt her tail flick nervously as the two men came into the room and took hold of my arms forcefully.

"You are going to come with us whether you want to or not. If you resist us too much, we will have to knock you out." The one on my left threatened.

Afraid that he would actually hold up to his threat, I resisted no further. They took me out to a truck that looked much like one of those prison cars that were in America's hero cartoons, only it had 'Insane Asylum' written on the side of it. They then opened the back door to reveal a space that was much like the back of a semi, (accept it was smaller and steel seats were lining the walls of the truck) and stuck me inside. I sat down on one of the seats, waited for them to close the door, then took the neko-fairie out of my hair. "You don't have much time, so escape through the bars and situate yourself on the roof of this truck so that you can find your way to the house and back."

"B-but England, I-I don't understand! What's going on?" Veruko asked as she trembled in my hands. I can't say that I blame her. This is all happening so quickly!

"I will explain later. Right now, just do what I said, please!" The fairy nodded and flew out to carry out my wish. I sighed and sifted my fingers through my hair as the truck revved to life. Who could have done this?

The truck twisted and turned as the men drove along the different roads that they needed to get back to the asylum. Finally, after what seemed like countless hours, the truck came to a halt and was turned off. I looked up as the back door was opened, and one of the men came into the space that I was being kept held in. He took me by my arm and forced me out, where I felt something land in my hair: Veruko, I assume. Slowly, I looked up at the building before me. It looked like a plain brick mansion with protective bars around every window. A wooden sign protruded from the ground, proclaiming the name of the asylum and the year it was founded.

I stumbled forward as the man pushed me toward the front door. The other man walked in front of us and opened the door to let us through. Almost immediately, shivers ran through my spine. Veruko started to growl and burrow deeper into my hair. The atmosphere was filled with an unbearable aura of insanity. I gulped as I was lead into an empty, pure white room and locked in.

"A-Are they gone?" I felt Veruko rustle around in my hair as she peeked out to see what was going on. Sighing, I reached up to retrieve her. She avoided me and began to fly around the room nervously.

"Yes, they are. I'm sorry for ordering you around like that, but it was the only way I could ensure that the others could get here without guessing at where I was being held. You can go back and find one of the others now. I'll open the window so you can get through the bars." She flew up to me with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Another thing: What in the world is going on?"

"It started yesterday. I was tired during the World Meeting, and I accidentally began to talk to Flying Mint Bunny while everyone was still in the room. Now, someone has decided to put me in this asylum to 'help' me get better from a sickness that isn't even there!"

"But, you aren't crazy."

I chuckled and ran my hands through my hair in irritation. "Try telling that to them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*time skip!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Norway's POV)

It has now been two days since England's big blunder. I really couldn't care less about him, but my friends are close friends with him and his fairies, so I haven't been able to relax without hearing his name whispered once or twice. Little did I know, as I found a rare opportunity to sleep in peace, one of my friends would tell me what England was up to nowadays.

"Norway, it's horrible!" shrieked a fairy in Norwegian attire as she and a fairy with a green Victorian style dress fluttered into the open window of my room and landed on my table. "Azeira says that England was taken to an insane asylum yesterday!"

I pulled the covers of my bed over my head. "He can take care of himself. Let me sleep," I responded with annoyance. A few seconds later, I felt a small weight on my shoulder and a light tug on the blanket that was covering me.

"Norway, please listen! He needs your help!"

"No he doesn't." Along silence befell my room, so I slowly peeked out of my blanket. That was a stupid choice. The fairy grabbed and pulled roughly on my hair curl, causing me to yelp in surprise and pain. She let go as I bolted straight up in bed, clutching the side of my head. "What was that for?!"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I give you three choices: go rescue England, tell someone trustworthy that he is in trouble, or I can tug at that curl all day!"

I sighed in defeat and reached for my phone, all the while thinking of someone who would be close enough to England to care about the fairie's news. Thinking of one in particular almost immediately, I started to dial his number and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello! This is the hero!" an annoying voice rang through the other end of the connection. I glanced at the Norwegian fairy next to me, who glared back at me, daring me to hang up.

I sighed, "Yes, America? I have something to tell you. It's about England."

An audible gasp came from the other side. "What about him? Do you know where he is? I haven't been able to get ahold of him! He isn't at his house or vacation home either! I checked!" I rubbed my temple as a headache began to form from the loud nation.

"I have received word that he is currently residing in an asylum. Against his will, might I add."

A brief pause followed my warning, followed by a low growl. "An asylum? You mean like one of those places that they stick crazies in?"

I flinched at America's suddenly hostile sounding voice. "R-right." Maybe I shouldn't have added the 'against his will' part.

"Which one is he in, and who put him there?"

I gulped and looked over to the fairies for help, only to have both of them shrug. "I-I really have no idea. I just got this tidbit of information a little while ago."

A muttered 'useless' came from the other side of the line before America hung up. I put my phone away before glaring at the two girls. "Are you happy now?" The Norwegian one nodded and fluttered quickly out the window while the one in the Victorian attire curtsied and muttered a 'thank you' before following the other. Once they were gone, I groaned and pulled the covers over my head again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Point of view change!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(America's POV)

Useless. That is what I feel like I am right now. Why hadn't I kept a closer eye on him? I put down the phone and ran to the phone book that I barely ever used and flipped through the pages, scribbling the name and phone number of every asylum I found. I was flipping through the pages for more, when a sudden movement caught my attention. Looking over slowly, I saw something that almost made me have a heart attack. The pencil that I had been using to write down the asylums was moving by itself! I backed away quickly as it moved over to the paper, then turned and ran. (In a very heroic fashion, mind you!)

Bolting out of my house, I ran to my car, started it, and stepped on the gas, not caring where I was going, just so long as whatever that was was far away from me! Unfortunately, before I even got to the end of my driveway, the window began to fog up, and something was being drawn in it! I slammed on the breaks in haste and yelped in surprise when I felt something land roughly on my chest.

"Ow! That hurt! Be more careful while driving a vehicle! Geez, even the Italians are better drivers than you are. They at least try to make it so that nothing is jostled during the trip!" a small girly voice growled. I gasped as whatever had landed on me began to move.

"P-please don't put a curse on me," I stuttered as something invisible grabbed onto a rim of my glasses.

"What? You can hear me? I guess I should have tried my listening spell ages ago. But, what's this about a curse? I never said I was going to curse you!"

"S-spell?"

"Ugh, would you keep up? Listen, I am one of England's 'unseen friends', Rossier! Veruko, another friend of England's, and I are trying to give you information about his whereabouts! Azeira just contacted us and told us that you wanted to know which asylum he's in."

I jolted toward the steering wheel, cringing as I heard a small squeak of surprise, followed by a thud on my dashboard. "Where is he?"

A pinch to my hand made me wince as the voice began to scold me. "Watch what you're doing! And be more polite when asking something! Veruko is the only one of us that knows the directions to the place, so be patient. She's in your house right now, but she should be out soon. Oh, there she is! Open your car window, quick!"

I trembled with fright as I complied to the disembodied voice, rolling down my window and looking toward my house. Nothing seemed to be coming, but I knew that something was coming in by the sudden chill I felt.

"Veruko, he's finally listening to us! Go ahead and give him the directions to the asylum."

A new voice began to speak. "Wait, Rossier, remember what England had told us about this man on more than one occasion?"

"Huh?"

A sigh emitted from the second voice. "He's terrified of ghosts! Maybe we should cast a spell so he can see us?"

"Why? We aren't ghosts!"

"But he doesn't know that! Look at his face, he almost looks albino!"

At this comment, I gathered enough courage to speak. "H-hey, I-I'm not a-afraid of you! I-I'm the h-hero!" Great, I can't stop stuttering.

Silence met my proclamation, followed by light giggling. "You're right, Veruko! He is scared!"

"Let's just show him."

I shrank back in my seat as they began to chant softly. I didn't know what they were saying, but I was too freaked out to worry about that anyways. What were they going to do to me? A wave of warmth washed over my face, causing me to blink rapidly as my eyes started to dry a little. Slowly, small, colorful shapes began to form on the dashboard. On the left, a small girl about the size of my hand from the bottom of my palm to the tip of my longest finger stood proud with gold wings spread and a silver dress flapping in the breeze that was coming in the car. Blonde hair and hazel eyes completed her delicate features. On the right, another girl, this one more tentative, shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Calico ears protruded through her short brown hair and a calico tail flicked in nervousness under a plain brown dress. Her brown eyes connected to mine for a second before venturing to the ground.

"Wh-what are you two?" I managed to ask.

Both girls looked at me strangely before bursting out into laughing fits. "Ha ha! You can't even guess what we are by our size or wings? That's just hilarious!" the golden winged creature said in between laughs. I thought for a moment, then mentally slapped myself. Of course! These two were fairies! Well, at least they weren't ghosts. I relaxed at that comforting thought.

"So, you two are fairies?" I asked with a little excitement forming in meeting the two girls.

"Yes, I am Veruko, and this is Rossier. Now can we please go?" the calico fairie asked impatiently, but quietly.

It took me a few seconds to remember England, but as soon as I did remember, I nodded and began to drive. The rest of the trip I listened to the fairie named Veruko as she gave me directions to the asylum. Finally, after a few hours of driving, we arrived at the driveway of a plain brick mansion. I parked the car and got out, ready to storm the place if they wouldn't let England go.

* * *

**Whew! I'm finally done with this chapter! Again, I am sorry it took so long! However, you might have to wait longer at other times. Next Tuesday, I go back to high school for my last, and senior, year. (NOOOOOOO!) So, it will take longer for the chapters to come out! I hope that all of you have a great day! Please review, even though I made you all wait for the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm glad that everyone has stuck with me for the story. Sorry for the long long LONG wait. I had a lot of drawing requests from my friends at school. By the way, I have two pictures on my deviantart page that I drew for this story. My name on that account is rima100, if anyone cares enough to look at a few of the pictures. Oh, I really like how my PruxFem!Can picture turned out! It's awesome! Sorry, I got a little off topic. ^^' Ok, thank you for reviewing ViolaPlayer12, Beckett Simpleton, russia fan, silver lillie, Kosaji, XxAkatsukiFanxX, and GlambertNoelle!**

**Disclaimer: I am not inventive enough to personify the nations. Therefore, I do not own Hetalia. That credit goes to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Madness by: Trilladora

Chapter 4

(England's POV)

_ I can feel insanity clawing at me, trying to grasp me and destroy what I love. My memories of the fairies is slipping away as these two days have passed. They have to basically force me to go to this one weird room to get my shots and eat the medicine that is the cause of all of this(It's given to me every meal). However, I cannot hold on much longer. One more dose, and I might lose my mind._

(America's POV)

"Remember, you can't talk to us while you're in there. People would think you were insane, too!" Veruko said as she sat on my shoulder. I nodded and headed for the door before pausing.

"They can't see you?" I asked in confusion.

Rossier sighed as she used my shirt pocket as a carrier basket. "You know, you couldn't see us until a little while ago!"

I opened my mouth to say something back, but decided not to and closed it again. She did have a point. I had almost forgotten about that. I started walking toward the asylum again, this time, with no pause. As soon as I got to the door, I pounded on it. No one answered. I opened it, gasping at the sight. Many people, both young adults and old seniors, walked or sat around a spacious room. Each person wore a white, long sleeved shirt. At the corner of the room, ten men in lab coats observed the others in the room. One of the men noticed me and started to walk across the room, avoiding the men and women in the white shirts.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked as he stopped in front of me. Chills ran down my spine as I stood in front of the man.

"America, be careful. This person is a type of mad scientist. He doesn't just treat humans for their illnesses, he experiments with them," Veruko growled into my ear. I felt her as the tiny hairs on her tail brushed against me and bristled in warning.

"I am here to pick up Arthur Kirkland." I replied as I tensed up from the warning, ready to fight if I had to.

"Really? I was told that Mr. Kirkland would not be able to leave for a while due to his delusion of seeing fairies. It is just preposterous!" The two girls gasped and started to chirp insults that fell upon deaf ears. An old lady looked up from her seat in a corner and locked eyes with the neko-fairie on my shoulder. She narrowed her eyes, stood, and started advancing.

"A fairie! I must have it! The wings are a fabulous treasure that would have a high market price!" she hissed as she came toward me. I shrank back a little as Veruko screamed and hid in my shirt pocket with Rossier. The way the woman walked made me think of a zombie from Resident Evil. Two of the men in the corner saw her and ran forward with a syringe in hand. One of them grabbed her arm, to which she resisted and bit at, while the other plunged the syringe into her neck. She fell into the arms of the one she had bitten and was dragged out of the room. My skin crawled as I watched them go.

"Sorry about that. We have a few other patients that have that reaction whenever fairies are involved."

I snapped back into the reality of the discussion at hand. "No, it's alright. I just want to take Arthur, so please get him for me."

"I can't do that. He is in treatment right now, and he needs to be checked to see if the illness is gone."

"Then I'll get him myself." I snapped and ran past him, hoping that I was going the right way.

"Hey!" I heard feet pounding behind me, trying to catch up and restrain me.

"America, England should be down that hallway!" Veruko screeched as I came upon a hall that veered off of the path that I was currently taking. I turned down it, a long passage with doors on either side spread out before me. "Now, if I'm correct, the room that he is in is the seventh on the left." I counted the doors, then flung open the seventh door. England was on his knees, unconscious, with a man in a lab coat on each side of him holding him there as a third man emptied a syringe into his veins.

The hair on the back of my neck stood in anger as I ran into the room, shoved the men away, threw the syringe across the room, and started to carry England out. The men that were chasing me were almost to the room, so I dashed away, Veruko jumping out of my pocket and beating her fragile wings as fast as she could. She turned down a corridor, revealing an emergency exit door. I pushed through and ran toward my car, Veruko leading me there. As soon as we got there, I opened the passenger door and set England down in the seat, rushed to my side, and drove as a small mob of mad doctors formed.

I quickly arrived at my house, all the while hoping that no one had followed me back. Getting out, I ran to the other side of the car and lifted England out, almost accidentally bumping his head on the hood when I used too much of my strength to pick him up. Oh man, he is so light! Eat something that will give you at least a little weight, will you?

"America, is he going to be alright?" I flinched a little before realizing that Veruko and Rossier were still in my pocket. Rossier peaked out of the pocket, tears in her eyes. "England is one of our greatest friends, and who knows what they did to him."

I shook my head. "I don't know, but I plan to find out when he wakes up. Hey, is there a way that you and Veruko can open the door for me? I don't want to drop England." She nodded her head and flew out, Veruko following close behind. They flew to the front door and started to turn the door knob using their magic. Steadily, it started to open, allowing me to access my house. I walked to the guest room to get him into some of his clothes that he sometimes left behind andset him down on the bed. Once I was done, I went to the closet to retrieve a warm blanket and put it over him. He'll probably yell at me when he wakes up with a Captain America blanket strewn across him, but I don't really care as long as he's safe. I then exited the room to make some soup for when he woke up(Hey! Don't judge me! I can make food, I just don't like to wait on it to cook, so I go to McDonalds!).

Once I was finished making the soup, which took just a little over thirty minutes, I walked back to the guest room to check on England. I peeked inside and froze. England was standing at the window, watching the trees sway in the breeze. All at once my energy came back to me as I ran up and hugged him before he could react. "IGGY! YOUR ALRIGHT!" I yelled. I expected him to jump, then start struggling and screaming at me to let him go, but no such reaction came.

Instead, he asked in a low voice, "Alfred, is that you?"

I looked at the back of his head in confusion. "Yes, why do you ask?" As I asked, I began to dread what he would tell me. Was he blind or something? Did they do that horrible of stuff in an asylum even?

England slowly turned his head, showing me a creepy smile and crazed eyes. "Because you must be mad." He started cackling as I let him go and backed away a little. "I'm mad, you're mad, WE'RE ALL MAD!" He lunged at me, catching me off guard. I yelped as he took hold of my bomber jacket and squirmed out of it, leaving him holding just the jacket. What was going on?

"Hey! Th-this isn't funny, England! G-give me my jacket back and stop acting like that!"

He twirled the jacket with one finger hooked on the tag inside. "And if I refuse?"

I paused, not sure how to answer him, especially with how he was acting. As I was thinking of a proper response, he started to giggle and sing a song. A chill ran down my spine as I heard it. It was one of those vocaloid songs that Japan convinced me to listen to. I think it was called _Insanity_ or something like that.

"Insanity, like floating on air. Psychopathy, a carefree life. Insanity, an illusion that can't end. Captivity, unable to run away!" He began to walk toward me as he sang, a look in his eyes that I had only seen once. It was the same look he had given me during the Revolutionary War. A mixture of anger and hurt clouded his eyes as he advanced. I began to back away toward the door.

"Hey, how's he doing, America?" I jumped as Rossier fluttered into the room from the hallway. Then came the surprise. As soon as England saw her, he stopped singing, his eyes growing wide. He shrieked and bolted for the bed, hiding underneath the covers. Rossier and I stayed where we were, dumbfounded by his reaction. Suddenly, Rossier snapped out of her trance and flew over to where the British man was hiding. "England? What's wrong?" she asked as she touched the blanket.

England just flinched away from the touch, squealing with fright. I walked over, confused by his reaction. He probably never acted this way before, so what was going on? Then, I remembered the asylum. I fumed as I thought of what they must have done to him.

"Rossier, he isn't himself. Do you have any spells to heal him?"

She stared at me blankly. "Do you really think that we can perform magic like that? We would probably just end up conjuring a ghost or something!" I flinched away at the repulsive word, chills running down my back.

"Well, we have to do something! He just went all psycho on me before you came in!"

She gasped and looked at the covers. "Really? What did he do?"

"He was singing _Insanity_ all the while walking creepily towards me!"

She gulped and flew into the air to perch on the rim of a lamp by England's guest bed. "I wish I could do something for him. Something must have happened to him while at the asylum. The level of insanity that I felt in there was almost unbearable!"

I looked at her. "You could literally feel it?"

She nodded. "Yes, All fairies can feel the aura of a place based on the people that reside there. The doctors were insane, too. But now England has that same aura around him. I'm afraid that he may never change back." Tears started to form in Rossier's eyes as she talked. I scooped her up in my hands and held her close to me as she sniffed. As she cried, I heard a low song start to rise from the blankets.

"Hush little darling don't you cry, mommy's gonna sing you a lullaby." I would have liked the song if it hadn't been sung in a creepy manner. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as the covers slowly revealed bushy-brows. Suddenly, a loud pounding came from the front door. I yelped in surprise as England lunged past me. I panicked and ran after him, not really caring about the door. Rossier, who had fallen out of my hands as I ran after the British man, yelled something about being careful, getting Veruko, and trying to help England. However, I didn't listen to her. Instead, I looked around the house, finding him already at the door, opening it to find China and France. China held his panda tightly in his arms.

"America, we need to have a meeting. Russia is waiting for us at the…. England? What are you doing here?" the blonde haired French man asked in confusion. England didn't respond. Instead, he quickly grabbed the panda and ran to another part of the house.

"AIYAA! GIVE ME BACK MY PANDA!" China screeched as he took chase. France just stood in the doorway, too stunned to do anything. I ran over and poked him to make sure that he was alright.

France slowly turned his head to look at me. "What just happened?" He asked, obviously bewildered.

I shook my head. "I honestly don't know. Someone put him in the asylum a little while ago, and I took him out,but…."

"An asylum? Mon ami, who would do that to a fellow nation?!" France inquired, trying to make sense of the situation.

"How should I know? I just found out from Norway this morning!"

"Well, I guess you should get more information. In the meantime, we should find him and China, non?"

I let out a light sigh. "Yeah, let's go." I let him into my house(kids, don't try this at home!) and started to search for the two nations. After a while of searching, we found them in one of the back rooms. England sat cross-legged in a back corner, cuddling and kissing a terrified panda as China tried to get him to let go by hitting him with a Hello Kitty doll that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK!" China yelled as he hit England with the plush toy. France and I rushed forward, France to calm China down and me to pry the panda out of my adopted father's hands. "AIYAA! GET AWAY, FRANCE!" I heard a slight pause as France started to laugh. "PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!" I don't want to know what just happened behind me.

Finally, I managed to pry his hands open, giving the panda a chance to escape. It squirmed out and ran to China, jumping in his arms. I let out a relieved sigh, hoping that this insanity had finally stopped. I was wrong.

England looked at me with a dangerous look on his face. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkol" My eyes widened as I quickly jumped up and backed away. This wasn't going to end well.

France shrieked in a feminine way as China started to yell at the English man. "G-GO AWAY, NOW!" he hollered, his voice cracking. I don't blame him. England had just become a second Russia! He lunged at us, causing us to turn and run towards the doorway.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" the insane Brit who was right behind us said. France shrieked as he tripped over a rug.

I turned to help him, but China caught me by the collar of my jacket, dragging me out the door. He shut it and hid in a bush on my lawn.

"Dude, that was so not cool! France needs our help!" I scolded with irritation.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Do you really want to be caught by England? He is acting very strange today, and I don't have a death wish! If you want to save him, save him yourself!"

I sighed then looked up at him. "No, you are my backup. You have to come with me. England has gone insane from spending too much time in an asylum, so you have to help me help him." He stared at me like I was insane until I made a move to get up. He squeaked and tried to run to a different bush so that he didn't have to go with me, but I managed to catch his arm before he ran. Struggling, he tried in vain to get away as I dragged him towards the door. I threw it open and gasped in surprise. England had France tied to a chair as he braided the man's hair, taking care not to pull on it. France sat still, scolding the insane man.

"Let me go! You're going to ruin my beautiful hair!" he growled before he noticed China and I in the doorway. "America, help me out here! He's going to make me look hideous! At least trade me for China!"

China glared. "Like I would enjoy that, idiot! America, let's leave him to his fate." He turned to go out, since I had let him go from the shock of the situation. "And here I thought he was going to at least hurt you, you pervert." With that, he walked out.

"Wait! Where are you going? HELP!" France screamed as England braided some more of his hair. I, however, decided to help France, so I ran out and grabbed China, earning an earful of insults as I pried his panda out of his hands. As soon as I got him, I ran back into the house before China could take a wok from seemingly nowhere at all and held it out in front of England.

"Here! I'll trade you for a bear!" I shouted as England looked up from what he was doing.

He slowly blinked at the panda before a huge smile crossed his face. "PANDA!" he exclaimed as he jumped for the panda and started to hug and kiss it. I took this chance to free France, who immediately started to try to unbraid his hair all the while complaining that his perfect hair was going to be ruined.

"What did you just do?!" I flinched and looked over at the door. China stood in it looking like he could kill me if he got the chance. As predicted, he held a wok tightly in his hands. I guess it wasn't such a good idea to steal his panda to help save France.

I backed away from the Chinese man filled with bloodlust. Just then, a shadow appeared behind China. A deep 'kolkoling' came from the person, making China yelp in surprise and whirl around. Russia stood there with a childish smile pasted on his face. "Why did no one meet me at the base? You must have been having too much fun here, da?" he said sweetly, even though we all knew how 'sweet' he already was. He looked at England. "Well, I guess we don't have to have the meeting anymore"

I gave him a confused look. "Dude, what are you talking about?"

"We were going to have a meeting about the disappearance of England after the meeting, but I guess he must have been here the whole time."

"No, dude, he just got here! He was at…"

"Ivan! I challenge you to a duel!" We all jumped and turned to see England (who had now released the panda) holding up a deck of 'Duel Monsters' cards.

"What?! What is a deck of cards good for in a duel?" Russia asked, confused because of the term that England had used. "And why did you call me by my other name? There are no humans around, da?"

England looked at him like he was crazy. "We're all human, Ivan. Didn't you know that? Of course not! Cause you're mad! I'M MAD, YOUR MAD, WE'RE ALL MAD!" He threw his head back, cackling like he had just heard the funniest joke in the whole wide world.

Ivan smiled and placed his hand on China's shoulder. "You won't mind telling me what England is talking about, da?" he asked the smaller nation. China squeaked in alarm and darted into a corner, holding out his wok in defense.

I stepped closer to the communist, even though I didn't want to. "England has just come back from an insane asylum. Norway called me to tell me about it, but neither of us know who put him in there in the first place. Now he is actually insane."

China looked at me, all the while careful not to let his guard down. "Then why don't you send him back?"

I glared back, earning a muttered 'Aiyaa' and Russia's 'kolkoling'. "Because that place is exactly where England became insane. If I take him back, even to a different asylum, he'll just get worse. I will take care of him, but everyone is warned not to go near his house. The men that took him in the first place are kind of mad at me."

The three nations looked at me with curiosity as England looked at Russia with annoyance, the deck of cards still in his hand. "What do you mean by mad? What did you do?" France asked.

I looked down and shuffled my feet a little, feeling a little uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I stormed the building to get to Iggy." France and China groaned as Russia just laughed.

"What were you thinking, America?! You're a wanted man in the human society now! What are you going to do now?" China growled.

"I really don't have a clue." I said bluntly as England's eyes lit up as he flung himself at France and started to drag him to the bathroom, muttering something about a frilly dress, make-up, and a shave as France screamed and struggled to get away.

* * *

**How do you like "Insane England" so far? I tried to make his mood as random and funny as possible, but I think that there is a lot of room for improvement. If anyone agrees with me, then please tell me in your review and help me sort him out a little. Also, if your confuzzled by the story, you are always welcome to ask, and I will answer to the best of my abilities! I would really appreciate it! I am sorry again for making everyone wait! I had writers block and lots of tiredness from my school days! Please remember that if you really want to look at some of my drawings, you are more than welcome to go on and look up rima100! Also, if you would like, please review! Thank-you!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola, mi amigos! I hope that you are all enjoying the story! I'm thinking that in the story, America would probably be a little overprotective of England now that he failed to be his hero by not being there when he was first taken to the asylum. Although, I have a confession to make. I don't really know how this story is going to end, so this story is about as much of an adventure for all of you as it is for me. I write it, but I usually use dreams to figure out what happens next (although it's usually daydreams! Lol!). Thank you for reviewing hetlalia4life, GlambertNoelle(you're my best friend ever!), XxAkatsukiFanxX, and ViolaPlayer12! (Here is a note for GlambertNoelle: You may NOT go all Switzy on me because of a certain pairing in this chapter! Go ahead and talk about it in your review if you want to, but don't come to school and kill me!...Or at my house…or the mall….OR ANY OTHER PLACE! *hides behind my fluffy dog*) Hope you all enjoy the story! Different pairings are hinted at or clearly there, so I guess I'm starting to like different pairings. *cough* thanks a lot, my dear cousin and mein friend *cough*.**

**Disclaimer: Madness is brought to you by "I own NOTHING" productions! Have a nice day!**

Madness by: Trilladora

Chapter 5

* * *

(France's POV)

Help! Everything is going so fast! One second America is trying to tell us what happened, then the next, I'm being hauled away to the bathroom by a now insane British man! I am in the middle of trying to get away, all the while thinking of what happened just a little while ago. I AM NOT A NATIONAL DOLL TO DO WHATEVER YOU PLEASE WITH! Unless it entitles a lovely bedroom. I always thought that I wanted him, but not like this! I want him back the way he was! Even though we fight all the time, I would like to think that he returns my feelings.

England looked at me with a creepy smile plastered on his face. "It isn't proper for you to dress like a man, love!"

"BUT I AM A MAN!" I exclaimed, horrified.

"Sure you are, love, sure you are." I panicked and looked to Russia, China, and America for help. China cringed away, probably knowing that England would make him the next victim if he tried to help in any way. Russia looked at us with a smile playing across his face. He was probably thinking that he wanted to see what this mad man was going to do to me. And America stood there dumbstruck of what to do.

"HELP ME! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE IF I DIE?!" I screeched at them. Russia and China looked at each other strangely before turning back and replying with a simultaneous 'no'. America, however, had snapped out of it and jumped into action.

"I'M THE HERO!" He yelled as he came charging at England and I. Before he reached us, England ducked into a guest room and opened the closet door. My eyes widened at what I saw. Millions of pirate stuff were stacked inside. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that England stashed them here whenever he was visiting America. I whimpered a little as he put some of the clothes on over his regular attire and grabbed a dull old rapier, all the while remembering when he was a harsh pirate that had only one thing in mind: gold.

Just then, the door shot open. "ENGLAND! THAT WAS SO NOT COOL, DUDE! Let France go!"

"AMERICA! Be careful, he thinks he is a pirate again!" I warned as England turned creepily toward America.

"You cannot have my prisoner, matey. However, If ye give me all 'yer gold doubloons, I may make an exception!" England said, slipping into a more piratey dialect.

America scratched his head. "Doubloons? What are those?" I slapped my forehead. I knew the American was an idiot, but this?! This was just too much! I looked over at England with worry. He was just staring at America like he had never seen anyone so idiotic before in his life.

"Seriously? Do you know what diamonds and rubies are at least?" he said quietly. America brightened at this and nodded his head. Satisfied, England pointed the rapier at him. "Then give me all of those that you have in exchange for the prisoner!"

I flinched. England really was insane! But if he is…ohohohon! I crept up next to him with a smug look on my face. He hadn't even noticed me yet, for all his concentration was focused on America. Before he could have the chance to notice me, I quickly pulled him close and started to kiss his lips fervently. He squeaked in terror before going completely limp in my arms. I laid the now unconscious British man down on the floor, then dusted myself off, annoyed at the specks of dust that had covered my clothes. America really needs to tend to his house a little better. What if he had company over that would love him until they saw how dirty his house was. I looked up at the American, only to find him staring at me with loathing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~POV change!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(America's POV)

My mind suddenly shut completely down when France kissed his lips, causing him to get this "scared out of my wits" look on his face before fainting from the stress of it all. I stared at him, trying without success to calm down from France's action. He just kissed my dad! That is so not cool, dude! He looked up at me and cringed away a little. I must have a really creepy look on my face right now.

"I did it to save you from bankruptcy and his wrath?" France tried, knowing that I was madder than Iggy was insane at the moment.

"Get away from him, you perverted old man. I won't let this be my fault too." I snarled.

He flinched, then paused a second before answering slowly and carefully. "What do you mean, 'my fault too'?"

I looked at him with annoyance. Why can't he see that I blame myself for the way that England is now? "I wasn't there to help him when he needed me the most. Now, he is insane. I won't let anything else happen to him, not as long as I'm here."

His eyes softened from the worried look to a look of sympathy. "Mon ami, I wish that you were my territory. You care so much for him that I bet you would risk everything just to save him."

I paused. Would I really do ANYTHING to protect him? He is really important to me, but I am not sure if I would be willing to risk absolutely everything. Maybe he's right. Only time can tell that. I looked down at my father in his pirate attire. He had a peaceful look on his face, so different from the insane smile that he just had a few minutes ago.

As I watched, England groaned and slowly opened his eyes, recovering from the shock of being kissed by a "frog" as he would call France. He looked up at France and suddenly bolted up. "YOU! WHY ARE YOU SO MUCH TALLER?! IT'S NOT FAIR! YOUR COUNTRY GROWS SO MUCH QUICKER THAN MINE!" he screeched angrily. France jumped, then thought about the Englishman's words.

"Ohohohon, I remember this conversation!" France laughed as England sat back down, cross-legged on the floor while he pouted. He actually looked really funny with the pirate attire still on.

I looked at France in confusion. "What conversation?"

He looked up at me. "This one. He thinks that we are in the past, way before you were even thought of. We were rivals as kids, too."

England looked from me to France, then me again, and back at France, pointing at me. "Who in the world is this four-eyes?! He looks like a complete blundering idiot!"

I cringed and took a step forward. "England, don't you recognize me? I'm America, the colony that you raised and became a nation."

He gave me a queer look. "What? I don't remember that. I'm too young to raise someone else!"

France sighed. "Mon ami, his mind is probably in a different time as well. Britain, take a look at yourself in a mirror or something."

England turned to him, an angry look on his face. "What? Are you saying that I'm fat? You're fatter than fat, your HUGE!"

France gasped. "You take that back! I am not fat and neither are you, you've grown taller! Take a look in this!" He took out a pocket mirror from one of his pockets and pointed it at England's face. He jumped at his reflection before leaning in.

"What the? How could I have grown that fast?!"

I took the chance to answer him. "Because you haven't been a child in like, forever, dude!"

He gave me a quizzical look before smiling an insane smile. "I haven't ever been a man, because I'm mad. In fact, your mad too. What am I saying, WERE ALL MAD!" I tensed up as he cackled maniacally. I wish that he would stop doing that!

"Mon Angleterre, stop this at once! Or should I give you another kiss?" France asked,

England looked at him with a murderous look on his face. "Destroy, is it enough? No it's not enough. I have an insatiable impulse for destruction. Fragile, how fragile, fragile humans are. After all, nothing more than discarded puppets. For what purpose was I created? Please tell me the answer," he sang. France yelped and ran around the Brit and out of the guest room. I, however, managed to get a little bit of courage mustered and walked up to the insane man that was now in the middle of singing "Karakuri Burst."

His eyes widened and he stopped singing creepily, resorting to Russia's 'kolkoling'. I gulped, but kept on walking toward him. After a few seconds, he stopped, watching me move closer. I stopped just one step away from where he was sitting on the floor.

"England, I think that you should rest for a little bit. Just relax." I whispered, hoping that he would listen to me.

He looked long at me, observing every move I made. Suddenly he smiled, quickly jumping up and kissing me on the cheek, then ran out of the room, laughing like a maniac. I froze in place, petrified from my father's sudden kissy kissy mood. What father in his right mind would kiss his adopted son?! Oh wait, he isn't in his right mind.

(China's POV)

I had decided to cook a little since England was now preoccupied with something other than my beloved panda, however, when I went into the kitchen, a soup was already made on the stove. I took a spoon and tasted it. It was really good, but it would be even better if I added some spices and vegetables! I quickly set to work, finding all the ingredience I could that would complement the soup.

"Panda, stay as close as you can while England is nearby. I don't want you to be stolen again!" I muttered to my cute bear that was now in a rice basket that America insists on calling a backpack. He nuzzled the back of my head in affection as I added more ingredience to my concoction. I stirred it all in and took a sip. It tasted absolutely heavenly.

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened, a screaming France coming in and hugging me. I Screamed in panic and confusion. I don't know what he's screaming about, but I don't want to be his love victim!

"China! You have to help England! He is threatening to kill me now!" France cried as I tried to keep my balance. All of his weight had shifted to me, making me have to try not to fall and break my back.

"Get off! The stew will burn if I don't tend to it, aru!" I yelled, trying to get him to let go and also actually worrying about the stew. I don't want to have a reputation for bad food like England does!

He loosened his grip. "Oui, I wouldn't want bland food either, so carry on, but I'm not leaving! England is still out there!"

I panicked and started to scream. "RUSSIA! FRANCE IS TRYING TO MOLEST ME!"

Out in the hallway, an audible "kolkolkol" could be heard. Soon, Russia emerged from the hallway and glared at France. France cringed, let go, and backed away. "What were you trying to do to my little Yao-Yao?"

I glared at him, annoyed that he had called me "little Yao-Yao".

"R-Russia, I was just looking for refuge from England! Th-This is all just a huge misunderstanding!"

Russia narrowed his eyes and took a step toward France, but before he could do anything, something blurred passed him from the direction of the hallway. It was England. France gave out a squeak of surprise as England appeared in front of him, smiling like crazy.

Russia and I watched in shock and horror as England wrapped his arms around France and started to kiss him fervently. France stood there in shock for a second, then smiled and let out a perverted laugh. Knowing what that might entitle, I panicked and quickly grabbed Russia's arm and dragged him out of the kitchen, a blush already forming on my face. I could literally feel a gaze of curiosity and annoyance from Russia as I pulled him into the living room. After I got to the middle of the room, I let go, not looking back at Russia for fear of what scary face he was making.

"What's wrong, Yao-Yao?" Russia asked sweetly.

I gulped and got the courage to turn around and look at him. He smiled innocently, but I had been around him long enough to see tiny hints of what he really was feeling. Right now, that smile was hiding an emotion of anger at being dragged away. "I'm sorry I drug you out here. I just was afraid of what they would do." A made up excuse. I hope he will think that it is the truth. I don't want him to know that I'm jealous because England and France are making out and he and I aren't.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I know that isn't the real reason, China." I blushed and turned away a little too late. I caught Russia giving me a genuine smile from the corner of my eye before I was pulled into a hug. "You were jealous, weren't you?" Aiyaa, was it really that obvious?!

Suddenly I heard slow footsteps coming toward us. I looked toward another hallway to see America rounding the corner, looking sick to his stomach.

"What are you doing here, America?" Russia asked, his voice full of venom. "Shouldn't you be with England?"

America shuddered. "Not right now. D-Dude, he kissed me! It was horrible!"

I looked at him with surprise. That explained why he looked terrible. "Then he hasn't changed his personality since then. He's in the kitchen with France." I said. He reacted suddenly with a new fire in his eyes.

"FRANCE! STAY AWAY FROM IGGY!" he yelled as he bolted toward the kitchen. I stood in shock of what just happened until I felt Russia rest his head on mine.

"That was interesting," he said quietly. "Now, what are we going to do with that jealousy?"

I blushed violently as he kissed me on the head.

(America's POV)

France is sooo dead when I get my hands on him. As soon as I heard his name, I bolted to the kitchen, only to find them not there. I frantically searched my whole house, fearing what the French man would do. When I didn't find them anywhere in the house, I ran to my backyard. Maybe they went out there?

As soon as I set foot on the back porch, I stopped to stare at the scene before me. France was hanging for dear life onto the top of a wooden totem pole that I had kept from back when I befriended the Natives and was given it for a peace gift. Down below, England was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"FRANCE! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INTANT SO I CAN KILL YOU FOR KISSING ME! No wait….. GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN MARRY YOU! No, he should die. Nah, he can totally marry me and wear all the dresses that I plundered back in the day! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?! I WOULD KNOW EVERYTHING 'CAUSE I'M YOU! NO, THERE'S ONLY ONE ME!" he screeched at the top of his lungs. France clung tighter to the totem, frightened of England's split personality.

I covered my mouth, feeling a laugh coming on. It served France right for taking advantage of my father like that. If only I had a camera now. I slowly went to a chair that was set up on my porch and watched them, trying to control my laughter. However, it was short-lived as the smell of burning food reached my nose. My eyes widened as I heard China screaming. I bolted out of my seat to the kitchen, where I found China screaming orders at Russia as he tried to save the food that he had apparently left cooking.

"Russia! Get the ladle! I need to stir it before it burns even more!" he shouted in panic, putting on gloves and taking the food off the stove to put it on the table. Russia fumbled around, not knowing where everything was located in my kitchen. When he finally found a ladle in a drawer, he turned and started to run to China, not seeing that the nation was right behind him. Another shriek ensued as they collided with each other, the pot of food flying through the air and landing on the floor next to them. The contents scattered everywhere, steam rising from it. Russia lay on top of China, a little dazed from what just happened. China, however was struggling to get out from under him, the weight too much to handle for the smaller of the two.

I sighed and walked over, lifting Russia just a little to release the Chinese man. He scrambled out, gasping for air. After he had caught his breath, he looked around at the destruction. "Aiyaa, I can't believe that my food was destroyed!" he looked over at Russia with annoyance. "This was all your fault!"

That made him jerk upright in my grip, making the cloth slip out of my fingers. "Kolkol. Don't blame this on me. You could have not walked right behind me, then you wouldn't have been in this mess, da?" An evil aura surrounded him, warning anyone who dared speak or touch him that they would be destroyed.

However, China didn't seem to notice it. "You knew that I was trying to save my masterpiece, so you should have been more careful! Now it's ruined all because of you!" I quickly decided to depart, knowing what would come next. As I exited the kitchen, sure enough, Russia was yelling at the top of his lungs and carrying on. I'm glad I'm not China right now.

I headed back to the porch to see what had happened with England and France since I was gone. They were still in the same positions as last time, with France up the totem and England on the ground. Except this time England couldn't decide if he was going to stay until the French man came down, or if he should go make some food. I cringed at the thought, but still sat down in my seat again, watching to see how things played out.

"America!" I perked up and turned as I heard someone call me. Rossier was back with Veruko, along with two other fairies. One of them had neon green wings, a lavender dress, black hair and blue eyes. The other had aqua wings, a green Victorian style dress, red hair, and brown eyes. I smiled and held my hand out to Rossier so she could land. The others all alighted on the railing that surrounded most of my porch, sitting down so that their feet dangled over the edge.

"Rossier! Veruko! I was hoping to see you soon! Who are the other two with you?" I asked, nodding to the two fairies with neon green and aqua wings.

Veruko piped in. "The one with red hair is Azeira, and the one with black hair is Linten!" Each fairy curtsied as their name was called.

I nodded again, this time as an acknowledgement toward them.

"America, we probably won't be able to help with England's predicament, but we can direct you to another person who has the sight before Veruko and I's spell wears off," Rossier said.

I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean, 'spell wears off'?"

She looked at me sadly. "Our magic is limited, so the seeing spell only lasts for one day, along with the listening spell. You won't be able to hear or see us anymore, and the spells rarely work twice on one person."

* * *

**Sorry that there's a cliffhanger that leaves off on a sadder note! By the way, so far, what Insane Iggy does everyone like? Pirate, France fashion designer, Chibi England, sing-songy, Russian, duelist, human, fairie scaredy, panda kissing thief or whatever else insane Iggy there is? This is only if you want to tell me. I, for one, like it when he is indecisive of whether to marry the Frenchy, or kill him! The song that England was Rin and Len Kagamine's "Karakuri Burst". I will try my best for those who aren't satisfied with Insane England, and I'm sorry that I apologize too much. If it annoys anyone, please do your best to ignore my apologetic ranting and remember that I was kinda raised to be very apologetic! I decided to make the FrxUk pairing because my friend, GlambertNoelle, would probably kill me in my sleep if I made it all UsxUk. Thank you for sticking with my story and I hope that you all end up liking it as much as I like writing it!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! I hope you are all doing well! I must have survived GlambertNoelle's rampage from the whole USxUK deal, because I'm still alive to write yet another chapter! I may post other things while this story is being developed, but I will still be writing for this story, too! I know how frustrating it is when a story that is very interesting is discontinued, so I shall see this story through to the end! I thank you all for sticking with me. Also, to the ones that may have just found this story, "Welcome. I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it." By the way, I now have downloaded HetaOni *does a little happy dance* on my computer! Alright, enough of my random rambling. Thank you so much for your reviews GlambertNoelle,hetalia4life, ViolaPlayer12, and wiltedroses3! Oh, and hopefully you all have watched Hetalia: Paint it White. I am going to be making at least one reference to it…..Maybe more.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my pictures and sculptures, nothing else.**

Madness by: Trilladora

* * *

Chapter 6

(America's POV)

"You won't be able to hear or see us anymore, and the spell rarely works twice on one person."

My stomach tightened and my head felt very light. I wouldn't be able to see them again? Seriously? Now that I know about them, it's going to be lonely not having them to talk to. How am I going to be able to keep helping my father without their help?

A light tug on my thumb brought me out of my trance. I looked at Rossier. "Did you hear me? I said that we could direct you to someone else who has the sight, so I guess we can still talk to each other that way. Also, if you don't mind, I could write notes on a piece of paper to talk to you. Just don't freak out and start screaming, 'IT'S A GHOST!'" I nodded numbly….at least I think. It felt as if she were telling me that the world was ending.

"FAIRIES! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" I jumped at the scream and looked over to England. He had started to climb the totem pole at light speed, clinging to France once he was up there. France let out a yelp as the totem started to tilt to the side, pulling up grass and dirt as it slowly began to come down.

Alarmed, I set Rossier down and bolted to the falling totem. "BRITAIN!" I screamed as I went to the base and took hold of the wooden carving. I slowly started to use my strength to heroically put it back in the ground, but kept my hands on it just in case. I looked up with annoyance. "Both of you, GET DOWN HERE, NOW!"

They both winced visibly before slowly making their way down. Once off the pole, I released it, hoping that it would stay. I turned to them, both looking at me sheepishly. "You both need to be careful! You know how hurt you guys could have been?" Great, now I feel like a worried scolding mother, even though they are both older than I am!

Before I could scold them any further, France's face lit up and he looked past me, waving. "Italy! Why are you here? You look so adorable!" he practically yelled. I turned around to see the Italian walking around in the outskirts of my yard. Suddenly, everything seemed to happen at the same time(probably because it did). A scream emitted from Italy and the Brit behind me, then each one started to run in opposite directions.

"BRITAIN'S GOING TO GET ME!" Italy screamed as he ran through the dense woods behind my house.

Meanwhile, England was running to the front of the house, more hysterical than Italy, if that's even possible. "FELICIANO'S GOING TO GET ME! GOAWAY! GOAWAY! GOAWAY! GOAWAY! JUST GO AWAY, ITALY! I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR PASTA!"

France and I stood there in shock, too flabbergasted to comprehend what happened. "Amérique, I think that mon Angleterre has completely gone off the deep end. First he was screaming about fairies, and now he is screaming and running away like Italy and Romano! I mean, he ran away from Italy, of all nations!"

I sighed. I knew it was true, but I don't want to trust those quacks at the asylum either! What am I going to do?!

(Germany's POV)

I had told Italy to spy on America just a little while ago. After all, even though he has unrealistic ideas, he still acts as their leader. Anyways, he did as he was told and went to search for some good info on our enemy.

I looked up to see Japan enter the tent that we had set up in the middle of the forest. He smiled at me and walked up to the table that I was standing over. Battle plans and maps were scattered on it, but in a neat fashion.

"Hello, Mr. Germany. Are the battle plans coming along fine?" He asked politely.

I shook my head. "Nein, I still need the reports from Italy. He should be back in just a little while."

Just as I said that, a gust of wind came into the tent, along with a blur of blue and reddish brown. The plans scattered everywhere as it ducked under the table. "GERMANY, GERMANY! ENGLAND WAS THERE! I COULDN'T GET CLOSE WITHOUT HIM SEEING ME!" a crying voice called from the table. It was Italy's voice.

Alarm was my first reaction. What if the British man followed Italy and found our hideout?! "Italy, were you followed?" I asked, trying not to reveal my worry.

The Italian man crawled out from under the table to look at me, his eyes still held small droplets of tears. "Ve~ I don't think that he did…. Although, I did hear him screaming something about not having my pasta. I wonder what he meant by that?" Italy looked into the distance quizzically as Japan and I exchanged a confused glance. What was that about? England said something rather strange when he saw Italy. I wonder what's wrong with him?

"Should we take a look to see what's going on, Mr. Germany?" Japan asked me quietly. I nodded to him, exiting the tent to get ready to spy on the Allies to find out what happened to England. Maybe Italy heard wrong, and he had actually made a declaration of war? I shook off the thought and grabbed a gun from the weapons tent, so as to be cautious of any traps.

(America's POV)

I just realized… if Italy is here, then the entire Axis is probably here too! I panicked and darted after Italy, calling to him in hopes that he would stop. If I could tell them to hold off and give my explanation that England was basically ill, then maybe they would leave us alone.

Suddenly, I was drawn from my thoughts as I suddenly found myself falling into the darkness. I screamed (in frustration that I couldn't tell them sooner! O/O ) before landing gracefully on my feet. (Trill and Flying Mint Bunny: NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU LANDED FACE FIRST! America: SHUT UP!/') A loud annoying laugh sounded from above, causing me to look up. A certain Prussian was standing at the top of the hole, staring at me with his unusually red eyes. "Looks like the awesome Prussia has trapped the unawesome America in one of my awesome traps!" He laughed again, making me more annoyed at him.

"Let me go, Prussia. I need to talk to the Axis." I growled.

Prussia narrowed his eyes. "I'm Axis, so maybe you can tell me und I can possibly relay your message to mein bruder und the others."

I sighed in annoyance, knowing that the red eyed man really wouldn't let me out of the trap until he knew what I wanted to talk to his brother about. "I want you all to not attack. England's really…. sick. He's so sick that all of us are concerned for his well-being, so we have no time for fighting. If Germany will just hold off the attack until after England is better, then I would be very grateful."

"So, that was what you wanted to say? Well, I guess that just weakens the Allied defenses, so there will be no way that you all will get off that easily!" He threw his head back and started to laugh once more, this one more malicious sounding.

I looked at him in anger. How could he be so heartless? Oh wait, he's been like that his whole life. "Don't you dare, Prussia! What if it was Germany instead of England?"

This made the red eyed nation stop laughing and look down at me with loathing. "This doesn't concern West, so keep him out of this."

"But you would do anything for him, wouldn't you?"

He kept silent for a second before smiling. "Of course I would do the same to help mein bruder. So, I am willing to make a deal with you."

I hesitated before answering. "What kind of deal?"

His smile became wider. "If I agree to take you to West and help you convince him to call off all attacks, then you must not interfere and try to kill me if I go on a date or two with your brother."

I felt myself become angrier at the German. More than a few times, Prussia had tried to take my brother on a date, but I would stop him every single time. I mean, this guy was known for going after someone, just to throw them away after he got bored. I don't want Canada to be hurt by that kind of emotional pain. "No way are you going to make me choose between my father and my brother."

Prussia seated himself at the edge of the pit. "It's your choice. I promise that I will make Canada very happy. By the way, we really like each other, and I would never leave him. Just give me a chance to prove that."

I glared at him, but kept silent, weighing my options. If I agreed to his deal, England and the rest of us would be safe. However, Canada would have to be left alone with this creep for at least two nights. If I didn't agree to his deal, then Russia, China, and France would be the only people able to fight since I would most likely be in a prison cell and England would be in no condition to fight. Then, Prussia could still go to see my brother, making this a win-win situation for him. "Fine, I will let you take him on dates, but if I find out that you laid even a finger on him, I will hunt you down and make you wish that you were never born!"

He crossed his arms in a childishly pouty way. "No deal. What if Birdie gets cold and I have a jacket on hand that I can let him use?"

"Birdie?" Now I'm confused. I thought we were talking about Canada. If I ever get out of this pit, I will kill him for mentioning a three-way with this 'Birdie' person!

Apparently he noticed the expression on my face, because he suddenly became defensive. "Whoa, before you get the wrong idea, 'Birdie' is just my nick-name for Canada!"

Oh. Too late for getting the wrong idea, but at least he cleared his name. This time… I sighed in defeat. "Alright, but if he comes back crying, not even Germany will be able to stop me from getting my revenge on you!" I smirked as I saw Prussia visibly shiver.

"That's more like it! Just a second, and I will get a ladder for you!" With that, he stood up and bolted out of sight. As soon as I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, I vented all my anger toward Prussia into my fist and punched the wall. I can't believe this! I just sold my brother out to help father! I'm not sure who will be angrier: Canada, or England when he gets better! Shivering at the thought of when Canada got angry, I decided it was Canada by a long shot.

Hearing the footsteps again, I stepped back. Prussia appeared at the entrance again, rope ladder in hand. "Alright, as soon as this ladder is lowered for you, our deal is sealed. Any questions or objections?"

I looked up hopefully. "Can I kill you as soon as I'm out for Canada's sake?"

Prussia stared at me with wide eyes. "No, because I still want to date Canada!"

"Fine, I guess it was worth a shot. Now help me up there! There isn't much time left! Germany may be planning to attack us right now!" Prussia nodded and let the ladder down, holding one end of it to make sure that it wouldn't all fall into the pit. I climbed up as quickly as I could, only to have Prussia put handcuffs around my wrists. I glared at him. "So, you're going to break your end of the bargain?"

He patted me on the back, which annoyed me even more. "Nein, this is just a precaution so that you and Germany don't end up on the ground at each other's necks. That would be a bad thing to happen while we are discussing it with the others!" I growled, but protested no further. Hopefully, whatever Prussia had planned to say to his brother would convince him to postpone his attack.

As we walked into the nearby camp, Prussia came to a stop, a puzzled look on his face. "Where is everyone?" I looked around at the deserted campsite until I saw a piece of paper taped to the tent. I pointed to it and we started to walk there, curious as to what it said. He ripped it off, reading aloud. "To mein bruder, Japan, Italy, and I have gone to America's house to investigate England's strange behavior. Stay out of trouble. –Germany….. OH, WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT!" Prussia screeched and quickly unlocked the cuffs around my wrists. As soon as I was free, he grabbed my wrist and started running in the direction of my house, almost dragging me along with him.

(France's POV)

America tore after Italy awhile ago. I feel very concerned both for him and for myself. As soon as he was out of sight, England decided to make some food. However, he then decided that I was a hindrance to his mission and started to try to kill me! Hoping to get away from mon Angleterre, I ran up to the attic and shut myself in. On the far side of the room, a window overlooked the backyard.

I really wish that he was back to his old self. England was always talking about being proper and all those other annoying things, but I was happy with the way he was. Then, later on, I began to develop feelings that were more than just the feelings of a friend. I had fallen in love. Ever since, I had hoped that I could get England to return my feelings, but since I cannot tell what he is thinking, I do not know if he secretly likes me, or if he yells at me because he really hates me. Now that he has that touch of insanity, I feel like I don't know him anymore. He's like a whole different person at times. I want him back.

Slowly, I began to make my way to the window, figuring that I might as well watch the birds singing in the trees. I looked down to see England wandering around the backyard, almost skipping around and smelling the flowers. I smiled, remembering a time when he was always that carefree. Suddenly, a movement at the edge of the woods caught my eye. I looked over to find Germany, Japan, and Italy behind a bush, watching England's every movement. I paled and bolted for the attic door. Why were they here? Were they going to attack mon Angleterre while he was alone and defenseless? I ran out the back door to find England backed up against the house wall, the axis surrounding him.

"ENGLAND!" I screamed as I dove between Italy and Germany to get to him. I stood protectively in front of him, despite how badly I was shaking. All of them looked surprised by my actions, and Italy was already inching to place himself behind Germany.

What happened next was unexpected. I felt arms snake around my waist and England's head nuzzled in between my shoulder blades. "Francis, I just knew you would come for me." I blushed heavily as the Axis just stared in horror at the Englishman. He sounded like some damsel in distress just being saved by her knight in shining armor!

"France, do you care to tell us just what in the name of the Fuher is going on here? Why is he acting that way and calling you by your alias? He did the same to us when we got here." Germany growled.

I became surprised and a little disappointed. "He was hugging you all like this when you all came?"

Germany slapped his forehead. "Nein, dummkoff, he called us all by our human aliases!"

Sighing in relief to myself, I decided that they should not know what happened. "Even so, I shall not say anything about his condition. You may decide to attack him."

At this statement, Japan looked behind me in concern. "Why? Is he hurt somewhere, or is he going through an economic failure?" He reached out to touch England.

Alarmed, I slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare touch him." I practically seethed. "If you do, I will send the whole French military to your place. Japan looked shocked at my reaction. The truth was, I too, was very shocked at the words coming out of my mouth.

"He just wants to help, big brother. And I do too, even though England is scary." We all turned in shock at the Italian who had hidden himself behind Germany, only peeking out from behind a little. "If he's not well, then we should make pasta to make him feel better!"

"Italy, that's the enemy!" Germany said in annoyance.

Italy looked up. "Ve~ but we weren't enemies during the Pictonian invasion! We all worked together!"

I smiled at my little brother as I thought of that time. We all came together to try to save everyone in our nations. In the end, all except for Italy became a pictonian(I'm not sure if Switzerland and Liechtenstein did, though). What was really amazing about that whole ordeal was that Italy was the one that saved us all and pacified the aliens. The rest of us had no part of it. "Well, since Italy put it that way…"

"GERMANY! DON'T ATTACK THEM! AMERICA CAME TO THE AWESOME ME TO ASK YOU NOT TO!" a voice thundered. Italy and England shrieked in terror at the voice and, much to my disappointment, England unwrapped himself from me to jump in one of the bushes in the yard with Italy. We looked up to see Prussia tearing through the door, America struggling to keep up so that he wasn't dragged by the wrist that Prussia had a tight hold on.

Germany raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Prussia, you know that we are still at war with the Allies. Ignore his pleas and tie him up back at the camp."

America glared daggers like I had never seen before at Germany, who chose to ignore it. Prussia shook his head. "Nein, I can't do that. Just hear me out. England is very ill. He's in no condition to fight if soldiers come into his land, and that could make his condition worse! So, I say that we should wait until it is a fair fight: all the Axis healthy, and all the Allies healthy."

"You usually want to take someone when their defenses are down. What's with the sudden change?"

"Well, West, wouldn't you try to keep the war from happening if your dearest friend or love interest was ill and would get incredibly hurt because they couldn't defend themselves. Or in your case, run away from the danger." I saw Germany start to blush deeply out of the corner of my eye.

I smirked at the blonde German. "Ohohohon, you are in love with Italy, oui?"

Germany glared at me, the blush becoming more prominent. "N-nein!"

"Germany," he turned his head to look at Italy, who, along with England, had poked his head out of the bush that he was hiding in, "you don't love me?"

I watched in amusement as the German became slightly panicked. "N-nein! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that I love you as a friend!"

Italy became dejected. "So nothing more than friends?" England smiled and whispered into the Italian's ear. Something that he said must have cheered him up, because the next thing I knew, he started to happily chirp away. "Ve~ Germany, could we stay here at America's house for a sleepover?"

Germany, surprised by Italy's sudden change, nodded his head mechanically, probably either wanting to keep Italy happy, or just didn't realize yet what he was asking. Probably the latter.

The Italian threw his hands up in victory. "HOORAY!" ,he screamed

"Wait, aren't you forgetting about my permission? This is my house!" America yelled as he ripped his wrist out of Prussia's grasp.

I looked at him. "Amerique, can we all stay at your house. You probably won't be able to handle mon Angleterre by yourself. We can take turns looking after him so that he doesn't get in any trouble."

"Ja, and you can tell us more about his 'illness' so that we can try to find possible treatments for him." Germany suggested.

America sighed. "Alright, everyone come on in." He took England by the shoulder and led him in, Italy, Germany, and Japan following closely.

I was about to follow, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Prussia looking at me with gleaming eyes. "Let's call Spain! And while I take care of that," he held up a diary with a maple leaf on it. "Go and try to find your love's diary!" I looked at it and smiled. This was certainly going to be interesting, whatever the German had in mind.

* * *

***hides behind a desk* Is my little peace offering accepted, GlambertNoelle? Thank you all for reading! I hope that you will all forgive me if characters are OOC. My senior year is kinda hectic, and in the evenings, I just feel like falling into my bed. Also, spirit week is coming up(HOORAY!) However, the theme for that week is Disney, which I am not that fond of. Oh well! At least it's nice to spend time at school with your friends! Oh, by the way, next chapter may mention this, but… I had chapter seven all planned out. I just needed to get out of my writer's block on this chapter before I started on that.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! I have a few songs in this one, and I have included the band or singer so that if you all want, you can look it up on youtube and listen to it! Also, I had this part of the story already in my mind, and it only took me a day to finish it. So, consider this a peace offering to those who are probably highly annoyed with my writer's block from last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I shall never be able to say that I own Hetalia or the author, except if I have Hetalia on dvd! Now if you'll excuse me…*goes to my room to watch Paint it White***

Madness by: Trilladora

Chapter 7

(Spain's POV)

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I ducked as a heavy cooking pot just missed my head. Romano had asked me to get a few things for him while I was out shopping, and I came back with what I thought was everything, but apparently I didn't get the right spices that he needed for one of his dishes.

"Lo siento! Romano, I tried my best, so please don't be mad! I'll go back in town and find the ones that you wanted!" I called as I dodged a ladle and a strainer. However, my offer apparently made him madder, as I was suddenly hit by a flying stool.

"YOU'LL JUST GET IT WRONG AGAIN! CHIGI, NOW I HAVE TO GO INTO TOWN!" Romano raged as he stormed out of the room. He turned only to give me a death glare. "Spain, if you're still here when I get back, I'm going to kill you!" And with that, he stormed out of the house and into his car. I shivered and dropped to the floor in defeat. I have tried absolutely everything to show Romano that I love him, but he just won't open up to me. I always seem to mess it up in some way.

Suddenly, the song by Enrique Iglesias, Heroe, started to fill the air, signifying a call on my phone. I mechanically took it out of my pant's pocket and answered it. "Hola?" I felt as if I had no strength left from Romano's wrath.

"Spain, where are you?" a very German voice asked.

I smiled. "Hello, Prussia. I'm at Romano's house, wondering if I should heed his warning and get out of his house before he gets back from town, or stay here and face his wrath. I accidently got him the wrong seasonings, so now he doesn't like me anymore."

Prussia laughed. "You're still trying to earn Romano's love, huh?" I replied with a yes, remembering the time that I had come to him for tips on how to get the person you love to open up to you. "Well, the awesome me had a great idea, but you have to get your love's diary and head over to America's house as soon as possible! Only then will I tell you what I'm planning!"

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in surprise. Get Romano's diary?! It was true that I was at his home alone, but if I took that diary, then he would never forgive me for taking it in the first place! "No, I won't do that! He'll hate me even more than he hates me now! Also, why are you at America's house?"

"America told us just a few minutes ago now that England is suffering from insanity, so the Axis and Allies are teaming up to help him. And, no he won't, because he will never know! I'll sneak it into his bedroom while he's sleeping tonight and make it seem as if he just misplaced it!"

"I don't know, mi amigo."

"Just trust me."

I sighed in defeat. I knew Prussia well enough that once he set his mind to things, he would not stop until he got his way. "Fine, I will come over as soon as I get the diary, However, if you do anything to embarrass my little Romano, I will never forgive you!" I hung up and hesitantly got up, fidgeting as I made my way to Romano's room. As soon as I got into the room, a bookshelf caught my attention, and peeking out from behind the bookshelf was a tomato shaped notebook. I took it out to see that the cover was a tomato, but on the red cover, in Romano's handwriting, was the word 'Diary'. I pursed my lips, mumbling an apology to Romano. Quickly, I got out of the house and got in my vehicle, speeding to America's house.

(France's POV)

"Prussia, I got Angleterre's diary!" I practically sang. There was no one at England's house, so it was a cinch to get the diary.

Prussia smiled as he kicked his legs back and forth as they dangled from the branch that he had perched himself on in America's backyard. "Awesome! Now we only need to wait for Spain to arrive!"

I nodded as I approached him. The tree that he had perched himself in was the farthest away from America's house while still being in his yard, but not yet in the woods. "So, do you mind telling me your plan?"

He shook his head, the smile on his face getting bigger. "No way, not without Spain! Then we can talk about that!" Suddenly, 5. Mars, a song by Megahurz, started to play through the air. Prussia, surprised by the loud music, lost his balance and fell out of the tree. I stifled a laugh as Prussia sat up, cursing as he took out his phone. "Owwwwww, Gutten tag?" Prussia said into the phone, rubbing his head and wincing a little. "Oh, Spain, you're here? Ja, we're in the backyard. Come on over!" He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. A few minutes later, Spain poked his head out from the far corner of the house, looking very unsure. I waved at him, hoping that he would see me. Luckily he did, and he started to jog toward us, a tomato notebook in hand.

"What in the world are you planning, Prussia? Romano will kill me if he finds out that I took his diary! You know that he already hates me, and I've been trying my best to get him to love me back! He won't forgive me!" Spain said in melancholy.

Prussia sighed. "Like I told you before, I promise to get it back there tonight! Right now, each of us are going to find out if the ones we love have the same feelings for us. However, we can't give them any indication that we read these, okay?"

My eyes sparkled in anticipation. This really was going to be good! I was finally going to know England's innermost feelings for me! "I can keep that a secret! So, I say we get started right away! Prussia, since this was your idea, I think that you should be the first one to read from a diary!"

Prussia nodded and Spain just looked lost in his own little world as he stared at the diary in his hands. Prussia opened the notebook with the maple leaf cover and flipped through it, trying to find an entry that he thought was 'awesome' as he would put it. He finally settled on one entry. "Alright, here's one. Dear Diary, America chased away Prussia again today. I tried to tell him not to, but he just won't listen to me. I just wish that he would stop trying to protect me like I'm some little kid. I can decide for myself who I love! Why can't he see that? There is no denying that I'm in love with Prussia, and I hope that he will return my feelings." It was deathly silent for a second before Spain and I jumped back as Prussia let out a loud victory cry, pumping his fist in the air. "Canada loves me! I knew it!"

"Congratulations! I am glad that you and Canada love each other!"

Prussia nodded his head and looked over to Spain. "Hey, you should go next! I feel awesome after reading that entry, so I bet you will too!"

Spain shook his head. "No, mi amigo, I need a little more time before I read this. I feel horrible for taking this from his room. France, you go next."

I held my breath and nodded, slowly taking out a small notebook with tea and scones on the front. I flipped into the middle of the book, and, seeing my name on the page, I started to read. "Dear Yousei-san," I looked up into Prussia and Spain's confused faces. We probably were all thinking, 'who is this Yousei-san?' Prussia motioned for me to continue, so I looked down at the book again. "I hate how I feel! France came over today with a lady! He said that she was his new girlfriend, and basically started to rub it in my face that I had no girlfriend at all! Then, for some odd reason, when he left, I just wanted to cry my eyes out. However, later on in the day, I realized that what I was feeling, was something I felt every time I found that France was seeing someone else. Could this mean that I feel jealous of those people? Well then, if that is the case, I must keep it a secret from him. He obviously doesn't love me, so I shall pretend that I hate his guts."

I pursed my lips. "I don't know if this is a good thing, or a bad thing. I did all of those things to make him jealous, and it worked, but at the same time, it kept on driving him away because I would always choose girls to make him jealous. Now he thinks I'm straight."

A hand came down on my shoulder. I turned to see Prussia giving a reassuring smile in my direction. "Don't worry about it, France. I'm sure that you'll find a way to get him to realize that you love him!" I nodded at him, then turned my attention to Spain, who was fidgeting with Romano's diary.

"So, what does yours say?" I asked.

He gulped and flipped near the back before stopping. Silently, he read it two or three times while slowly turning pale. Suddenly, he thew the book at Prussia. "NO! No, no, no no, NO! I knew this was a bad idea! Th-there's no way!" I tried to calm the Spaniard down as Prussia sneaked a peek at the entry that Spain had read.

"Oh no." I looked over at Prussia to find him staring at the entry with a hand over his mouth.

"Wh-what does it say?" I asked, dreading the answer a little. Maybe Romano really did hate Spain.

"I-It says," I turned my attention toward Spain. "he is the one who put England in an asylum."

My heart stopped for a second. It felt as if the whole world was suddenly in slow motion. Then, everything around me looked as if it were behind a red lense. How could Romano do that to my England? I took the notebook from Prussia and read it to myself. 'Dear Diary, It has now been four hours since the World Conference, and England's outburst. Every time I think about it, I get this horrible feeling that he could snap like that again. When he does, he could hurt someone close to him or worse… close to me. So, I have finally made a decision. I will call a nearby asylum before he gets the chance to hurt anyone. Many of the other nations would hate me for this, but in this case, it's for their own safety. Right?' I glared at the small book as if it were a poisonous virus that was trying to slip itself into my friend's drinks. Romano would pay for doing this to my Angleterre! I threw the book at Spain's head and stormed to the car that China and I had arrived in.

"Wait, where are you going, France?" Prussia asked in a panicked voice.

I felt his hand land on my shoulder and quickly brushed it off. "Where do you think? I am going to give Romano a piece of my mind!"

"No! Don't hurt my little Romano! I know what he did was wrong, but I don't want him to get hurt, either!" This time, two arms wrapped around my arm. I guess Spain recovered from the shock of the truth.

I glared at him with rage. "He hurt my Angleterre. Now I can't get near him without wondering when his mood will change and he'll decide he wants to kill me. I have to at least show him how much damage he caused."

"France, if you go over there, he will know that we were reading his diary! Spain wouldn't be able to get near him ever again!" Prussia yelled.

Suddenly, a bush rustled. I quickly looked over at it, broke free of my friend's grasp, and dove into it. Someone had been spying on us!

I collided with another body and pinned it to the ground as the person screamed in surprise. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I SURRENDER, I SURRENDER!"

Immediately, I recognized the voice. "Italy, what are you doing spying on us?" I asked in exasperation.

Italy stopped yelling and looked at me, an apologetic look on his face. "I overheard you three talking, and I wanted to know what you were talking about. Y-you aren't really going to hurt Romano, are you?"

I sighed in annoyance. "Italy, I promise I won't hurt him, but I will make him come over here to see what he has done!" I could literally feel Spain and Prussia looking over the bush at us.

"Well, since it was my fault for eavesdropping, I could go and get him! You and the others can stay here! I'll make sure that he doesn't know about the diary!"

Silence infected the whole backyard before I sighed and let him go. "Fine." I probably couldn't have kept that promise anyways, judging by how mad I was at Spain's crush.

Italy popped up and saluted with the wrong hand. "Alright then, I'm off!" And with that, he was gone.

(Romano's POV)

"Spain, you'd better not still be here! I will keep my word and kill you for making me go into town!" I yelled as I opened my front door with one hand. In my other, I had a plastic bag full of herbs and spices. Only silence met my threat, meaning that he actually did leave. I sighed. Typical Spain. If he sensed that I was genuinely angry at him, he would take the first chance he could to run for cover. I put the spices in the cupboard while leaving some others out for my specially made pasta sauce.

I worked diligently to make it, all the while slowly feeling guiltier and guiltier for chasing Spain away. Spain may be a complete airhead, but he was the only one to ever give me compliments and actually try to understand what I was feeling. Even Veneciano would become completely silent and back away when I needed someone to comfort me! If everyone was like that idiot, Spain, I would probably feel a whole lot happier!

I heard the front door open, but payed it no mind as I turned off the stove and took out an empty jar to put my sauce in.

"Romano! I'm so glad you're here! I have a favor to ask. Could you please come with me to America's house?" Great, just what I needed right now: an annoying twin brother.

"Why should I go with you? Go by yourself!" I said, annoyed with Italy.

"Oh, come on! Please! Everyone else is there, and I want you to be there too!"

"Yeah, right." I turned as soon as I had put the sauce in the jar to look straight at him. "If you really do want me to go with you, then you have to say at least one thing nice about me." Just as I thought, Italy stayed silent and started to squirm. It kind of hurts to know that your own brother can't come up with even one nice thing to say to you.

"Umm… Y-you… have a… beautiful shade of hair color?" Italy looked sheepishly at me. I sighed. That was probably the closest I could get to a compliment from my brother.

"Fine, I guess that will do. Let's go and get this over with."

Italy smiled and took hold of my wrist, leading me out to the car. "Yay! I knew you would decide to come!"

The whole trip there, I just stared out the window blankly as Italy rambled on about his life and everything else. It annoyed me to no end whenever he brought up Germany. I mean, his brother Prussia is notorious for one night stands, so why should Germany be any different? He'll just end up breaking Italy's heart in the end.

When we got there, I looked at the front of the house, confused. France was being held back by Spain and Prussia, and Spain saw us pull up, but in no way acknowledged our presence. It was as if he were avoiding eye contact with us and ignoring us. I looked over at Italy suspiciously. "Italy, what is your real reason for taking me here?"

Italy fidgeted a little as I stared at him, not looking me directly in the eyes. "Wh-what are you talking about? I-I just wanted my b-brother to come and be with everyone, that's all!" And with that, he opened his car door and ran into the house. I raised my eyebrow. Yeah right. I'll believe that when everyone starts calling me South Italy, instead of Romano. I opened my car door and got out, heading toward the house. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the three idiots fighting about something. Then, I froze in fear as France broke away from the other two and came charging at me, hate filling his eyes.

"Ch- CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I bolted as soon as I could into the house, frightened by the Frenchman. What was going on? I bolted up a flight of stairs, ignoring the confused look that China gave me as I passed the living room. Wait, China was here, too?

A guest room at my right was cracked open, so I bolted in and tried to find a hiding place, however….

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" someone came up from behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist.

"CHIGIIIIIIIIIIII! NO! DON"T HURT ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" I screeched, struggling against the person.

"Hey, what's going…England!" I heard America shout. I turned to him, tears in my eyes.

"Idiot! Don't just stand there! Get him off of me!" Wait a second, wasn't England supposed to be in the asylum?

Slowly, the other Axis and Allies came to the door, probably hearing my screaming. However, the so called "Bad Touch Trio" were not among the group.

America came forward and started to consult the man behind me as if he were a little child, which made me even more agitated. How could this possibly be? I had made sure that no one knew about the insane asylum and England! What went wrong? And to top it off, two of the people that I hold dearest to my heart are here! This is not good, not good at all! The arms disappeared from around my waist and I quickly whirled around, backing up for fear of him jumping me again.

America looked to me as Japan took England, saying something about making mochis for him. "Romano, I can explain. England is…"

"He doesn't need any explanation! The stupid Italian already knows about England's predicament because he was the one who put him there!" I froze and turned to the door, my face paling as I saw France at the front of the small crowd, pointing at me in anger. Oh no, now everyone knows!

**Ok, first off: Sorry, Romano! I had to have some type of bad guy in the story! You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time! (S. Italy: I hate you) Alright, thank you all for reading this story! I am hoping that I can get a few more chapters out of this story, and hopefully get over ten chapters before the story ends, but it will all depend. I love you all for reading, and I love to hear from everyone, so please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm sorry that this is kinda getting drama-ish, but it must be so! In order to make this a good story line, there must be at least a little drama, so please bare with me on this. There still will be humor in this chapter for sure, but a bit will be drama. By the way, there are more songs! One is Colonoscopy, by Tim Hawkins, the Target Song by Tommee Profit, and Insanity by Miki Furukawa and Kaito Shion. If you want, look those three songs up in that order and listen to them while reading the appropriate part. And if you like Tommee, then you absolutely must see some of his other videos! I thank Manga60123, GlambertNoelle, moocow4me,and Russias VOTGA for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my thoughts!(which have been sadly corrupted by my cousin DesyRay)**

Madness by: Trilladora

* * *

Chapter 8

(Spain's POV)

I ran after France, fearing the worse for my little Romano if he got his hands on him. Grabbing ahold of France once we were in the living room, he turned and glared at me. "What are you doing? He is the reason why mon Angleterre is not what I fell in love with!"

I was about to answer, trying to calm him down, when suddenly, a screech was heard from the top floor.

"CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! NO! DON'T HURT ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" I accidentally let go of France as I thought of all the terrible things that could have happened. Did Russia get him? Did America just want all of the Axis here to capture them? What if England, in his insanity, attacked my little tomato? As I was thinking all these horrible things, I suddenly realized that France was nowhere to be seen. I paled and headed to where I had heard the scream, hoping against all hope that it wasn't too late. I passed Japan and England, England babbling something about wanting to go and play at a Disney theme park. As I approached a door upstairs that the others had gathered around, I heard the last of France's yelling.

"He was the one who put him there!" I gasped and pushed through the crowd, feeling myself go cold. If Romano found out how France knew that, then I would never be able to get close to him ever again!

"Wh-what? France, I know that you're worried about England, but that's no reason to blame all this on Romano!" I heard America's voice, but pushed through until I saw France, America, and Romano.

"Non, he really is the culprit! I read his diary, and found that he is guilty!"

Romano's already pale face grew paler as he stared at France as if he were a ghost. "H-how did you get my diary?"

"Spain." France spat venomously at Romano. I just wanted to disappear at that moment as Romano turned his gaze to me, a look of hurt and anger in his eyes. Before he could say anything, America started to talk.

"Romano? You really did that? But… why?" America asked as he placed a hand on Romano's shoulder, barely hiding the anger that appeared in his eyes. I fought myself from running to Romano, sure that I would just make things worse.

Romano's eyes flickered to the American before he took a deep breath, hesitating. "W-well, he was stupid enough to show weakness, and I took advantage of that." I gaped at Romano. This wasn't the time to be stubborn and full of pride! It was the time to tell everyone that you're thinking of their safety!

Just as America looked as if he were going to go ballistic, I dashed toward Romano, placing myself in between him and America. "That isn't the truth." I felt the words tumble out of my mouth before I even knew what I was doing, staring into the American's eyes with a challenging look. "In the diary, his true feelings are revealed. He just wanted to protect everyone, fearing for our safety. If you felt that something would hurt those around you, then tell me this: would you, or would you not take whatever measures to protect those you love?" America got a surprised look on his face, which quickly turned to guilt.

"Yeah, but to go so…" he was interrupted by a low voice.

"I really hate you, Spain." Romano's quiet words ran down my back like dry ice, stinging me. I slowly turned to see Romano staring at the ground to avoid eye contact, his hair falling in front of his face and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Before I could turn completely around and talk to him, he dashed out of the room, pushing past those in the doorway. A faint "kolkol" came from Russia as he was shoved out of Romano's way. All of us became unusually silent as we watched him go down the stairs.

Suddenly, we heard him screeching, and Japan's faint voice.

"CHIGI! GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!"

"England-san, please stop this!"

"WAAAAAH! HELP ME, HE'S DRAGGING ME AWAY!"

All of us ran from the guest room to find out what was going on. Japan was in the hallway, trying in vain to get a door open. He looked at us with worry. "Everyone, England-san took Romano-san and locked this door behind him! I can't get it open!"

A screeched "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was all I needed to start trying to get the door open. I felt panicked for his safety, hoping that England wasn't taking his vengeance in that room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw America pale as he stared at the door.

"You will stand back, da?" I looked up just in time to duck as Russia's lead pipe came crashing down on the door, splintering it. My eyes widened as I looked at the door that now had a hole in it. That could have been me with the hole if I had been just a little slower! Russia put his hand through the hole and felt for the lock on the other side of the door before finally opening it.

The room was a dusty old room with assorted things around. A home made wooden play house lay in a corner, wooden soldiers lay near it. Poking out of a box was an old rifle that was most likely used in the Revolutionary War. In the center of the room, Romano lay on the ground on his stomach, a pair of yoga pants looked as if they were forced onto him. On his back, England sat cross legged with a guitar in  
hand and his own pair of yoga pants on. He started to strum the strings as Romano struggled to grab ahold of something to help him out of the situation. However, none of us were prepared for what the Englishman was about to sing.

"You have some lovely children, and a lovely wife. You have a healthy bank account and had a healthy life, but you knew the day was coming. It was always meant to be! The doctor says it's time to have a colonoscopy!" I'm pretty sure all of us looked stupid, gaping at the singing Englishman that sat on top of a thoroughly scared out of his mind Italian. "Oh, colon, colon, colnoscopy! A wonderful procedure, I'm sure you will agree! Your numbers up, it's time to take one for the team! It's right there on the schedule, a colonoscopy!" He strummed the guitar a little too loudly for the beat of the song, but none of us even flinched as he plucked one string out of tune.

I caught Romano looking at me with tears in his eyes, silently mouthing the words "Help me, you stupid idiot", but was still unable to move from my spot.

"There is some preparation that you should know about. You have to drink this fluid that will surely clean you out! They take a certain instrument to look around inside, and honestly I'll tell you it can be a bumpy ride!" We all cringed and wrinkled our noses at the words of the song. What in the world were we listening to? "Oh, colon, colon, colonoscopy! A wonderful procedure to help prevent disease! Stay close to a bathroom, careful when you sneeze! You can't get away from colonoscopy!" More badly managed music followed, Romano struggling even more to get out from under the insane Brit. America started forward into the room, I flinched a little, forgetting that he and the others were also standing there listening to this nonsense.

"It's not a lot of pleasure, it's not a lot of fun! But now you're turning forty so you know it must be done! It's not an ordinary typical exam! You lay down on the table and then," the Brit looked up in annoyance as America took hold of the top of the guitar, keeping the guitar from making any noise.

"England, stop messing around, get off Romano, and apologize. You need to get more rest so that you can get better." He said quietly. England's mouth curved in an insane grin and he quickly craned his neck and pecked America on the lips. America jolted away from him, making gagging noises as he tried to wipe the kiss from his lips.

England just smiled in triumph and continued his song. "'Thank you, ma'am!' Oh, colon, colon, colonoscopy! A wonderful procedure as everyone can see, and never underestimate how thorough they will be! It's time to take your medicine, colonoscopy!"

America rushed out of the room, saying something about getting some mouth wash. Then, England took a deep breath, preparing for another song. None of us stopped him, for fear of him doing the same or worse to us.

"Oh, there's no other place, there's no other place, there's no other place, place. I buy all of my T-shirts at Target in the clothing department-partment-partment. I buy all of my Cheez-It's from target in the grocery department. I buy all of my tools at Target in the hardware department. I buy all of my hair care from Target in the beauty department!" All of a sudden, England stood up and pulled Romano up next to him, starting to dance as he started to rap instead of sing. Romano, still thoroughly scared out of his wits, looked more like a ragdoll that was being made to dance as he searched for an opening in which England didn't have a hold on him so he could escape. "Sometimes I walk out of my house, get in my car, head down a few blocks. I'm looking for a building that's cream or tan that sells shampoo, laces, ropes, and socks! Purses aren't my thing, but if I needed one this would be my dream. I got thirty plus options to choose from. Another five in case I loose some! Never have to doubt a purchase, the guys pay customer service. And if I get nervous, let me see that candy!"

England let go of Romano for a second, giving him the chance to dash away. He ran past me, giving me a glare as he ran away as fast as he could. I snapped out of my trance of watching the crazy man before me and chased after him, France giving me a look of distaste as I ran passed him. I followed him out of the house, where he had spotted Prussia, and was now storming towards him. I almost halted in confusion until I saw what was in his hands. There, out for everyone to see, was the little tomato shaped notebook.

He punched Prussia in the gut before screeching at the top of his lungs, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DIARY, YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC ALBINO?!"

Alarmed at his action, I didn't even think before I placed a hand on Romano's shoulder. "Romano, stop thi-"

I broke off as he whirled around to face me with tears in his eyes. "AND YOU! I trusted you, jerk. How could you look in my diary?" I kept my mouth shut as I hung my head in shame.

"Romano," I looked up in surprise as Prussia stood up, a hand still nursing the injury to his face, "it wasn't his fault. I'm the one that made him take the diary. He didn't want to hurt you, but I kept on persisting." So many things went through my mind as he said those words. Prussia was actually defending me? What would Romano do now? Man, I'm hungry. IWANT A CHURRO OR SOME DELICIOUS HOT TAMALES!(Trill: stay on track, Spain!{Spain: I can't help that I'm hungry!/})

Romano stayed quiet for a while, making me worry about his reaction even more. What seemed like hours was actually only seconds before he spoke.

"But he still had that choice," he whispered. My stomach felt as if it were going around in a tight knot as he started to walk away. He paused and looked back at me with sullen eyes. "You know, jerk, I might have listened to your side of the story if you had actually saved me from the insane freak, and also never told the others what I truly felt about all of this, but now that's not gonna happen." And with that, he turned and left Prussia and I alone in America's yard.

(America's POV)

I came back from washing my mouth of the nasty taste to find that England had started yet another song, but that one was just ending and he was about to start another. Spain and Romano were nowhere in sight. "The unneeded meaning of start and end to the disappearance of this soul. Who remembers characters? From the window of madness, goodbye. Hello, myself. Haven't we met before? Goodbye, yourself. So, want to talk? Insanity, like floating on air. Psychopathy, a carefree life. Insanity, a illusion that can't end. Captivity, unable to run away!" Everyone that was left of the group shivered and began to back away, except for Russia, who was now singing along with the Englishman. I looked around for something to help me stop England before my eyes landed on something on the table in my hallway. There, standing on the table with a concerned look pointed in the direction of England, was Veruko the neko-fairie. I backed away toward her, so as not to look too conspicuous. She glanced at me before turning her gaze back to England. "How bad is he?" she asked, shivering as the two proceeded to the chorus.

"From the looks of things, pretty bad." I whispered back, keeping an eye out for the others to make sure no one noticed me talking to what would seem like nothing to them.

She looked up at me. "Tomorrow, you should try to go see Norway. England and him always exchanged spells whenever the deal was beneficial for the both of them, and I bet he has some very helpful spells. Who knows, maybe he will have a cure!"

I looked at her in excitement. "That would be just awesome, dude!" I actually had a chance to set all of this right and protect my father from further harm! Then, I became confused at the first word. "Wait, why do I have to wait until tomorrow? I could just go to his house right now."

Veruko laughed. "Silly! America, you've been so stuck on taking care of England that you hadn't noticed that the early morning has now turned into a late afternoon! The sun is setting, and all of my friends are probably watching the sky as it turns those magnificent shades of reds, yellows, and blues." She said dreamily, flicking her tail a little for emphasis.

I looked at her, shocked. "What? Is it really that late? And who are your friends?" I seriously hadn't been paying attention to the time, I just knew that a lot was happening in just the span of one day, and that included running from the insane asylum thugs.

She gave me a weird look. "You should know by now that most of my friends are other fairies and magical creatures."

I almost facepalmed. Of course! Back at the meeting, I had already found out that Norway and England were some of the only ones that could see fairies each and every day, and the fairies probably had to rely on friendships with their own kind a lot more than us nations do. We usually become someone's friend only if it benefits us in the long-run, but England had always been more sociable then the rest of us, and taken it upon himself to talk to humans. So it would only be natural for him to talk to the things that only he can see.

"America, are you feeling alright?" I jumped at the childish voice and looked over to see Russia with that innocent smile on his face, England right beside him. The others were nowhere to be found.

"Yeah, dude! Why do you ask?" I laughed and kept a smile on my face to keep him from suspecting me. I glanced over at England, hoping he wouldn't start screaming about fairies. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed Veruko.

Russia smiled wider. "Oh. I thought you were talking to someone. By the way, England is now my friend. We're going to go to my place, da?" He stared at me, as if daring me to get in his way. My face heated up in anger. There was absolutely no way I was going to let Russia take my father and corrupt his mind! He's insane enough as it is!

"Russia, if you do anything to hurt my father, I will have my military in your country faster than you can blink!" I growled as England started to tug at the scarf around the communist's neck.

Russia stared at me in surprise before laughing. "Very well. I guess that I will be staying at your house a little longer." He started to walk past me, but stopped and leaned down 'til his lips were close to my ear. "And just so you know, you would be sending your soldiers to their death if you even tried to oppose me." He whispered before straightening up and walking away. I felt as if ice had just been dumped down my back.

England was still standing in the place that he had been, humming to himself. I looked over at him. "England, it's almost time to eat dinner and go to bed. Let's join the others."

He looked at me and shook his head. "No, no. Too much to do, so little time!" he began to skip away.

"Wait! What do you mean?" I called after him.

He stopped in his tracks only to look back at me. "Why, too little time to go after the cookie monster, that's what!" And with that, he skipped away again.

I sighed to myself. "What am I gonna do with him until I can get help from Norway?" I glanced over at Veruko. "Hey, Veru-" I stopped mid-sentence, too perplexed by her facial expression. She stood ridged on the table, staring in horror at the place that England had just occupied. "Veruko? What's wrong?" I asked, slightly concerned.

She shivered. "E-England. H-He looked right at me, but at the same time he wasn't. It was as if he was looking right through me. I- I felt as though I was invisible to him. A-America? I think that his gift of the sight may be being eaten away due to the insanity. If we don't hurry and change him back, his sight will forever be gone!"

**TEASING END! You know, I keep on forgetting about my fairies. Sorry, about that! Okay, now that that's all over, I will tell you a little about the inspiration for Yoga Pants Iggy! At school, we watched this dvd of a man named Tim Hawkins. He was a comedy man that was OBSESSED with yoga pants, and one of the only things that didn't make me want to hide in a corner or strangle him for ruining a song (That little pink tractor needs to be a big green tractor! D:), was the song, Colonoscopy. After the video, GlambertNoelle and I laughed about it. Then, the idea of Yoga Pants Iggy came up. So, that basically how he was thought of for the insaneness of it all. Please review for this and patiently wait for the next chapter! Hopefully, I can get this done in a few more chapters!**


	10. My Apologies

To those that follow this story...*draws in deep breath* I had this next chapter half-way done, then my computer crashed. Then, I found out something happening with one side of my family having to do with someone going to a crazy house, and to put a cherry on top, my senior trip and graduation finally came. I am soooooo sorry for not saying anything sooner, and I hope you will all allow me just a little time away from this story, for the person is someone I look up to and love like a bro. I promise that after I feel a little more comfy writing the story, I will continue it. There are only a few chapters left, but I have to re-write chapter 9 when I get one of my two broken laptops to work (and also as I explained earlier, when I'm comfortable again. I am sorry that the news left me frazzled! And please don't kill me for making you all wait so long! I will try everyday that I can to write down something in a spare notebook so I can type it out on a working computer! I just can't promise how good it will be. Again, lo siento.


End file.
